


Ein Zwei Drei Waltz

by Jero3000



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Давным-давно, во времена Серебряного Тысячелетия, принцесса Меркурия полюбила генерала с Земли, не зная, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает. Королева Селена прокляла генерала за вероломство, и теперь ему придется осознать свою ошибку и искупить вину, иначе его душа никогда не будет знать успокоения.





	1. I. Серебряное Тысячелетие

Впервые генерал Зойсайт увидел ее на балу. Это было совершенно отвратительное сборище утонченных дам и джентльменов в масках, скрывающих лица. Прекрасное королевство, процветающее общество, Серебряное Тысячелетие — так откуда же это повальное желание спрятать лица? Неужто они, как и Зойсайт, не могли без зубовного скрежета смотреть вокруг, не могли не морщиться от омерзения каждый раз, когда очередной джентльмен учтиво подавал даме руку, не способны были сдержать брезгливости, когда дамы белозубо улыбались этим кавалерам в масках. Зойсайт тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Гори в аду тот, кто послал его на это задание! Конечно, тут не обошлось без Нефрита — только он мог надоумить королеву отправить его на разведку. И вот, пожалуйста: Зойсайт, генерал, за которым идут в бой легионы Тьмы, шатается по этому отвратительному замку, выискивая ходы и закоулки для диверсантов Темного Королевства.

В зале стало невыносимо находиться, от жары и запахов духов Зойсайт готов был вот-вот упасть, и ноги сами понесли его к спасительной двери. Он вырвался на балкон, содрал с лица ненавистную маску и полной грудью вдохнул ночной воздух.

— Вы тоже не любите балы?

Она стояла чуть поодаль, опершись на перила, и смотрела на ночную Землю.

— Прошу прощения, — Зойсайт приосанился и отбросил волосы за спину. — Я не люблю скрывать лицо. Мне это не нужно.

Незнакомка чуть повернула голову и бросила на него короткий взгляд.

— Действительно, — чуть слышно произнесла она. — Вам это ни к чему.

Зойсайт ухмыльнулся. Действительно, глупые маски нужны другим, чтобы прятать уродство, его же красивое лицо нельзя было скрывать.

— А вы почему не в зале? — его вовсе не интересовали мотивы незнакомки, вопрос был скорее проявлением вежливости. В конце концов, его не должны были раскрыть раньше времени, и уж коль скоро здесь все расшаркивались друг с другом, приходилось подчиняться правилам.

— Слишком шумно, — незнакомка чуть повела плечом. — И душно к тому же. А здесь так хорошо и спокойно. Особенно прекрасны фонтаны, вы не находите?

— Я думал, вы любуетесь ночной Землей, — озадаченно протянул Зойсайт.

— Я любуюсь водой и ее спокойствием. Простите, не знаю, как ваше имя.

Зойсайт вздрогнул. Это действительно было оплошностью, которую стоило исправить.

— Простите, что не представился. Генерал Зойсайт. С Земли, — он улыбнулся, чуть обнажив идеально ровные зубы, и незнакомка потупила взгляд.

— Принцесса Меркурия, — она сделала книксен и снова повернулась к фонтанам. — Прошу простить меня, генерал. Ночная Земля и впрямь прекрасна.

Зойсайт хмыкнул. Действительно, могла ли принцесса, которой с детства прививали тонкости дипломатических отношений, сказать что-то другое.

— Неужели не все принцессы любят танцевать? — он шагнул в ее сторону. — Разве вам не полагается быть сейчас в зале, вальсировать с кавалером и налаживать отношения с представителями королевств других планет?

— Полагается, — она едва слышно вздохнула. — Но, как вы, генерал, изволили отметить, в зале душно. И маски — вы не считаете нужным носить маски, я же не считаю нужным им верить. За маской может скрываться кто угодно, честный же человек не станет прятать лицо.

Зойсайт в последний миг успел скрыть удивление за улыбкой.

— Так вы, принцесса, считаете, что я честный человек?

— Конечно, мы с вами не настолько хорошо знакомы, генерал, — она снова потупила взор. — Но ваша нелюбовь к маске ставит вас выше многих.

— Благодарю, — он перевел взгляд на ночную Землю — там уже готовились к маршу его легионы, велись последние приготовления к атаке и уничтожению Серебряного Тысячелетия. Зойсайту же предстояло провести здесь четыре дня. Целых четыре дня выискивать бреши в охране, просчитывать, насколько сильна или слаба армия противника — и терпеть балы, которые Селена закатывала каждый вечер. Что ж, теперь у него есть собеседник на случай, если станет совсем уж тошно.

— Вы не замерзнете, принцесса? — Зойсайт положил руку на бледное плечо. — Холодает.

Она вздрогнула и повернулась к нему. От чистоты и непорочности ее широко распахнутых глаз по спине пробежал холодок.

— Благодарю, генерал, — принцесса Меркурия смущенно улыбнулась. — Но между прохладой и шумом я выберу прохладу.

Многочисленные тонкие юбки ее платья трепетали на ветру.

— Может, танец сможет вас немного согреть? — он протянул руку. — Музыка в зале гремит так, что ее слышно и здесь.

Принцесса Меркурия улыбнулась и вложила пальцы в его ладонь.

Зойсайт думал поначалу, что ограничится одним танцем и вернется в зал — отвращение отвращением, а задание Темного Королевства никто не отменял, — но принцесса подкупила его своей грациозностью и легкостью. Мягкая и податливая, как обожаемая ей вода, она оказалась идеальной партнершей для танца. Но больше всего Зойсайта удивило другое.

— Принцесса, ваши глаза... — вкрадчиво произнес он, заставляя ее смущенно улыбнуться.

— Что с ними, генерал?

— Они прекрасны. Глубокие, как море, и чистые, как капли утренней росы на молодой траве.

Она опустила веки, пушистые ресницы чуть дрогнули.

— Генерал, я…

Удар колокола возвестил об окончании бала.

— Я должна идти, — она встрепенулась и чуть ли не бегом бросилась прочь с балкона, не дав Зойсайту даже поцеловать ей ручку на прощание.

— Принцесса Меркурия, — он хмыкнул и посмотрел на фонтаны. — Что ж, это хотя бы забавно.

В небе плыла Земля, захваченная Темным Королевством, а Серебряное Тысячелетие засыпало, даже не подозревая, что ему вскоре предстоит.

***

Зойсайт отвесил поклон статной даме в маске, а она, в свою очередь, жеманно хихикнула.

— Надеюсь, ваш супруг не вызовет меня на дуэль? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Зойсайт.

— Что вы, — дама махнула рукой в белой перчатке. — Как можно заподозрить такого милого юношу, как вы, в низменных мотивах? К тому же слухи о доблести и силе Лунной гвардии в последнее время сильно преувеличены. Мой муж уже и забыл, когда в последний раз держал в руках меч. Если кто еще и обладает силой, так это сейлор воины, но вряд ли кто-то из них захочет вызвать вас на дуэль за этот танец.

От дамы пахло пудрой, помадой и цветочными духами. Зойсайт даже пожалел, что не надел маску. С партнершей далеко не первой свежести танцевать не хотелось. Напротив, Зойсайт насилу сдерживал желание зажать нос и бежать прочь. Однако некоторые достоинства у дамочки все же имелись: осведомленность в вопросах безопасности Серебряного Тысячелетия и неумение держать за зубами длинный язык. Зойсайт улыбнулся, и дама определенно восприняла это на свой счет.

— На какой же планете живут такие очаровательные юноши?

— На Земле, миледи, но, клянусь вам, ни одна земная женщина не сравнится с вами.

— Ах вы, дерзкий мальчишка, — она рассмеялась, потрепала Зойсайта по щеке и присела в поклоне. Танец закончился, и дама поспешила к своему мужу — полноватому господину, в котором еще угадывалась военная выправка. Зойсайт же устремился на спасительный балкон, в объятия прохладного ветерка.

— Генерал?

Принцесса Меркурия стояла там же, где и прошлым вечером. Если бы Зойсайт не был свидетелем ее бегства, он бы решил, что она простояла тут весь день, не сходя с места.

— Принцесса, я надеялся найти вас в зале, — он изогнул губы в улыбке.

— Меня? Но зачем?

— Вы вчера так спешно меня покинули, что я, право слово, подумал, будто чем-то обидел вас.

Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него.

— Ни в коем случае, генерал. Прошу меня простить, это было смущение.

— Вам идет скромность, — Зойсайт подошел к принцессе — достаточно близко для того, чтобы ее щеки вспыхнули румянцем.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, генерал Зойсайт.

— Ваша скромность не показная. Как жаль, что я не могу проводить с вами все вечера напролет.

— Я не виню вас, генерал Зойсайт. Матушка говорит, вы прибыли с принцем Эндимионом. Это правда?

Зойсайт на миг опешил, но поспешил взять себя в руки.

— Скажем так, я послан охранять принца, — прошептал он на ухо принцессе. — Но это тайна. Прошу вас, милая моя принцесса, не выдавайте моего секрета.

Он с мольбой посмотрел ей в глаза, и, похоже, это подействовало.

— Ни в коем случае, генерал, — с жаром произнесла принцесса и в порыве чувств взяла его за руку, но тут же отпрянула.

— Простите.

Зойсайт улыбнулся. Невинность и скромность принцессы Меркурия веселили его.

— Потанцуем?

Она с неподдельной радостью положила руку ему на плечо и кивнула.

Принцесса Меркурия не была похожа на глупышку, скорее наоборот: задумчивый взгляд, направленный куда-то за пределы дворцового парка, и чуть опущенные уголки губ делали ее особо интересной добычей для Зойсайта. Обмануть такую напыщенную дуру, как его недавняя партнерша в зале, было легко. А вот принцесса Меркурия явно была куда умнее. Однако природное обаяние играло Зойсайту на руку: судя по всему, ему удалось усыпить бдительность принцессы милыми улыбками и комплиментами.

— Вы совсем озябли, принцесса, — он взял ее за плечи и почувствовал ее дрожь. — Да вы вся дрожите!

— Нет-нет, все хорошо, спасибо, — принцесса передернула плечами, но Зойсайт не слушал. Легким движением он снял парадный плащ и набросил его на ее худые плечи.

— Фонтаны сегодня особенно хороши, — произнес он, все еще не убирая рук.

Удар колокола возвестил об окончании вечера. Принцесса Меркурия посмотрела Зойсайту в глаза.

— Генерал, пора идти, — с легкой грустью произнесла она. Он не ответил, лишь молча зашагал рядом, сопровождая ее к выходу с балкона.

— Доброй ночи, принцесса, — он ухитрился поймать ее руку и прижаться к ней губами. Через миг принцесса извернулась и ускользнула, уронив на руки Зойсайту плащ.

***

— Бедняжка Меркурий, она так никогда не выйдет замуж!

— Серенити, если у тебя скоро помолвка, это еще не значит, что все вокруг тоже должны выстроиться в очередь к алтарю.

Зойсайт, шедший позади принцессы Луны и ее подруги — с Венеры, кажется, — хмыкнул. Конечно, выбравшись прогуляться по саду, он надеялся подслушать что-то более стратегически важное, но все вокруг словно сговорились. Сплетничали даже постаревшие рыцари, не говоря уже о придворных дамах и гостьях Серенити. Зойсайт свернул на узкую дорожку, по обе стороны которой тянулась живая изгородь, бесшумно проскользнул к фонтану и положил руки на плечи принцессы Меркурия, которая сидела на мраморной скамье, погруженная в чтение.

— Ой! — она вздрогнула от неожиданности и выронила книгу.

— Прошу прощения, — Зойсайт лукаво улыбнулся и наклонился. — «Внешнеэкономические связи отдельных планет в малых планетарных системах»? Принцесса, вы не перестаете меня удивлять.

— Генерал, вы меня испугали, — она улыбнулась и погрозила ему пальцем. Зойсайт попытался придать лицу виноватое выражение, перехватил ее руку и прижал к губам. Щеки принцессы Меркурия вмиг порозовели.

— Генерал, кто-то может увидеть, — испуганно прошептала она.

— И узнать, что у такой прекрасной принцессы, как вы, появился поклонник? Что вы ничем не хуже, и даже во многом лучше прочих дам? — Зойсайт подмигнул ей, но тут же погрустнел. — Или вы о том, что принцессе негоже водиться с генералом?

Он понурил голову, и принцесса порывисто взяла его за руку.

— Что вы говорите, милый генерал? Меня никогда не волновало, о чем шепчутся придворные дамы, и ни капли не заботит это и сейчас.

Зойсайт довольно улыбнулся. Похоже, даже эта умница не устояла перед его обаянием.

— Тогда почему мы с вами видимся только под покровом ночи, на балконе, словно воры? Я хотел бы танцевать с вами в центре зала, под белым светом лунных свечей, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений в вашей красоте или способности очаровать мужчину.

— Сегодня? — шепотом спросила принцесса Меркурия, а в глазах ее читался неподдельный испуг.

— Когда этого пожелает моя принцесса, — Зойсайт снова коснулся губами ее руки.

«Зойсайт!» — голос королевы Берилл эхом прозвучал в его голове.

— К сожалению, я вынужден вас покинуть, — пробормотал он, отвесил поклон и зашагал прочь, стараясь не бежать. Дойдя до дальнего уголка сада, где никто не мог его увидеть, Зойсайт взмахнул рукой и растворился в воздухе.

— Зойсайт, все ли готово для нападения на Серебряное Тысячелетие?

— Остались сущие мелочи, моя королева. Последние приготовления. Завтра Темное Королевство сможет разрушить проклятое Серебряное Тысячелетие, а вы станете повелительницей Луны и Земли.

— Это слишком поздно, — отрезала Берилл. — Армия Темного Королевства нападет на Серебряное Тысячелетие сегодня. Твой легион ждет тебя.

— Моя королева, я... — Зойсайт на мгновение замялся. — Я должен задержаться в Серебряном Тысячелетии.

— Зойсайт? — в голосе королевы послышалась сталь, а рука сжалась, словно смыкаясь на горле непокорного генерала.

— Видите ли, ваше величество, моя персона привлекает к себе столько внимания, что внезапное исчезновение может вызвать подозрения. Я бы не хотел, чтобы эти старые, обрюзгшие рыцари успели счистить ржавчину со своих мечей.

— В словах Зойсайта есть смысл, — от того, насколько внезапно прозвучал голос Кунсайта, по телу пробежала дрожь.

— Хорошо, — холодно бросила королева. — Возвращайся в Серебряное Тысячелетие, Зойсайт. Мы застанем этих глупых людишек врасплох.

Он поклонился и исчез.

В бальный зал Зойсайт вошел в совершенном смятении духа. Иллюзия мирной жизни, царившая в Серебряном Тысячелетии, так увлекла его, что он мысленно отодвигал момент, ради которого тут и оказался. Еще и эта девчонка, принцесса Меркурия — Зойсайт был так убедителен в своих ухаживаниях, что, похоже, и сам поверил, что увлекся.

Конечно же, ее не оказалось в зале. Зойсайт взял с подноса проходящего мимо слуги напиток, сделал глоток, прислонился спиной к стене и задумался: с одной стороны, это было бы благородно — подарить девчонке красивый последний вечер. С другой — Зойсайт не любил, когда с его игрушками плохо обходились, а с этой куклой должно было произойти ужасное. Он замер, прислушиваясь к себе. Внутренний голос упрямо твердил, что нужно доиграть, и Зойсайт решительным шагом направился к балкону.

Завидев его, принцесса Меркурия закрыла лицо руками.

— Что с вами? — на мгновение он даже подумал, что она догадалась обо всем. — Я чем-то вас огорчил?

Принцесса Меркурия замотала головой, и Зойсайт осторожно сжал ее запястья, заставляя опустить руки и посмотреть на него.

— Простите, генерал, но... — ее огромные глаза смотрели ему прямо в душу. — Мы с вами слишком мало знакомы, чтобы открыться публике. Я ни в коем случае не хочу вас обидеть и уверена в вашей честности.

Она прервалась, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох.

— Я боюсь.

— Не стоит, моя прекрасная принцесса. Я готов ждать столько, сколько вам понадобится.

Она слабо улыбнулась и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Потанцуйте со мной, мой генерал, — почти требовательно произнесла принцесса Меркурия. В ее голосе сквозило отчаяние, словно предчувствие беды уже витало в воздухе. — Слышите, оркестр дает вальс.

Он кивнул, взял ее за талию и повел.

«Раз-два-три», — в тихом перестуке ее каблуков по каменному полу балкона и шелесте юбок уже слышался грохот грядущей бойни.

«Раз-два-три», — шумела вода в фонтане, а может — это кровь кипела от предвкушения скорой победы. Вечерний ветерок, предвестник бури, трепал длинные волосы генерала и короткие — принцессы.

«Раз-два-три», — оркестр вел грузных мужчин и их напомаженных дам навстречу гибели.

«Раз-два-три», — отбивало сердце, враз приняв скорую гибель принцессы Меркурия.

«Раз-два-три».

— Я люблю вас, генерал Зойсайт.

Он замер, словно пораженный громом, и уставился на нее. Принцесса Меркурия не лгала, нет. Зойсайт прижал ее к себе и впился ей в губы, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы ласкают его затылок, вызывают на коже невидимые искры.

В следующий миг с оглушительным грохотом разверзлось небо, и армия Темного Королевства хлынула на Луну. Распахнулись двери замка, наружу выбежали рыцари в полном обмундировании — кто-то предупредил Серебряное Тысячелетие.

— Эндимион! — крик принцессы Серенити заглушил рев демонов и воинственные возгласы рыцарей.

Ну конечно же. Этот мальчишка принес своей принцессе земные новости, пусть и с опозданием.

— Генерал, — шепот принцессы Меркурия вернул его к реальности.

— Бегите, моя принцесса. Я должен быть на поле боя.

И все же он пожалел ее. Ей все равно суждено умереть сегодня, пускай она не узнает о его роли в гибели королевства.

— Возвращайтесь живым, генерал, — принцесса Меркурия запечатлела на его губах поцелуй.

— Бегите, — выдохнул Зойсайт ей в губы, оттолкнул ее и прыжком перемахнул через ограждение балкона.

В эпицентре битвы романтика быстро уступила место ярости. Зойсайт выкрикивал распоряжения, отдавал приказы демонам и сам неустанно рубил защитников Луны направо и налево. Нелепые одутловатые рыцари падали один за другим, поверженные, и от этого смех безудержно рвался наружу. Ничто не могло остановить его: ни горящая огнем царапина, полученная от кого-то из бойцов, ни демоны его легиона, которых изредка поражало оружие противника, ни…

— Генерал Зойсайт?

Рука, занесенная для очередного смертоносного удара, замерла в воздухе. Казалось, само время остановилось от одного только взгляда принцессы Меркурия. Облаченная в боевую форму сейлор воина, она стояла напротив Зойсайта и прожигала его взглядом, в котором смешались ненависть, обида и разочарование.

— Беги, — одними губами шепнул он, но Сейлор Меркурий не шелохнулась.

Он должен был догадаться. Понимал же, что принцесса не так проста, мог увидеть правду в ее взгляде, рассмотреть в отточенных движениях, но не сумел. Не стал. Заигрался — и обманул сам себя.

— Беги! — Зойсайт сорвался на крик, но поздно.

Сейлор Меркурий коротко вскрикнула: длинные тонкие шипы, оружие одного из демонов легиона Нефрита, вонзились в ее спину, прошили тонкое тело насквозь и теперь торчали из груди. На белоснежной форме стремительно растекалось алое пятно.

Зойсайт почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тугой ком.

— Генерал, — ее губы слабо шевельнулись. Он присел рядом и почувствовал на руке касание ее холодеющих пальцев.

— Мой генерал. Генерал Зойсайт.

Пальцы принцессы Меркурия разжались. Глаза, напоминавшие одновременно и море, и росу, закрылись. Жизнь покинула ее тело. Зойсайт медленно выпрямился, запрокинул голову и расхохотался в ночное небо, подсвеченное заревом битвы.

— Будь ты проклят, генерал Зойсайт! — крик Селены резанул по ушам. — Ты посмеялся над ее любовью, так будь же ты проклят! Пусть никто никогда тебя не полюбит!

Он хотел ответить, но не успел. Свет Серебряного Кристалла затопил все вокруг. Генерал Зойсайт провалился в небытие.


	2. II. Токио, за несколько недель до пробуждения

— Генерал Зойсайт!

Снова этот сон. Зойсайт застонал и открыл глаза, уставившись в белый потолок. За окном плыла холодная, безжизненная полная луна. От духоты в горле пересохло и теперь раздирало изнутри. Он поднялся, решительным шагом пересек комнату, схватил со стола бутылку с водой, открутил крышку и принялся жадно пить. Колоть в горле перестало, но воздух в комнате все еще казался спертым, словно душил Зойсайта. Подгоняемый жаждой свежести, он рывком распахнул дверь и вышел на балкон.

Внизу спал город. Не ведающий ни о кошмарах, мучающих Зойсайта каждую ночь, ни о великой битве на Луне, ни о словах, что так и не сорвались с губ, ни, конечно же, о проклятии. Где-то внизу горел свет, хотя было уже довольно поздно. Зойсайт повернул голову и взглянул на часы, висевшие в комнате. Половина второго ночи. Неужели в этом высоком доме, который словно тянется к небу, есть такой же несчастный, как и он? Может, Зойсайт не одинок, и хотя бы еще одного человека с приближением ночи захлестывает страх, дикий и первобытный. От этой мысли Зойсайту стало намного легче, он, наконец-то, расслабился и выдохнул, после чего оперся на перила балкона и стал смотреть вниз.

Как все-таки странно сработало заклинание Селены. В тот самый миг, когда Луну окутал свет Серебряного Кристалла, Зойсайт понял, что силы Темного Королевства обречены быть запечатанными где-то вне времени и пространства, разгромленные, поверженные, питаться теми жалкими крохами энергии, что изредка пробиваются через ткань Мироздания. Зато свою дочь и ее ближайших помощниц, сейлор воинов, королева отправила в далекое будущее, в век мира и спокойствия, чтобы там они могли переродиться. Одного Зойсайт не мог понять: почему переродился он. В наказание ли, в насмешку, он оказался на Земле и теперь вынужден был бродить по улицам этого города, заглядывать в глаза прохожих в поисках ответов на свои вопросы.

Сверху и чуть справа послышался звон стекла, шаги и тяжелый вздох. Зойсайт посмотрел вверх. Невидимый полуночник вцепился в ограждение. Что ж, их уже трое в этом доме. От этой мысли Зойсайт немного приободрился и посмотрел в ночное небо, усыпанное звездами. Даже тишина ночи, нарушаемая редкими машинами, и одиночество были ему теперь приятнее, чем сон.

В последнее время кошмары участились. Раньше они приходили раз в месяц, словно не давая Зойсайту забыть, кто он, но за последние три недели это был уже десятый. По коже пробежали мурашки, предощущение чего-то большего. Словно большой зверь, дремавший глубоко внутри, поднимал голову и разминал затекшие лапы, прежде чем вырваться на свободу.

Свет внизу потух, а через несколько минут справа наверху хлопнула дверь. Зойсайт остался наедине с луной и легким ветром, трепавшим его длинные волосы. Эта ночь обещала быть долгой. Даже без сна она предвещала кошмар. Вариться в котле из собственных мыслей и воспоминаний наяву было ничуть не лучше, чем во сне.

Зойсайт с детства отличался от других. Многие называли его неземным ребенком, даже не догадываясь, как сильно они близки к правде. Земные родители дали ему совершенно другое имя, но они погибли в ужасном пожаре, а он, уцелевший волей высших — или, скорее, Темных — сил, назвался в больнице настоящим именем. Видимо, все дело было в нелюбви к маскам. Пятилетнего Зойсайта забрала к себе бабушка — пожилая ученая дама, которая совершенно не собиралась выяснять, назвался он правильным именем или же выдумал другое. Немалую роль сыграло и то, что все документы поглотило пламя, и бабушке пришлось повозиться, восстанавливая их.

Делами внука старуха не интересовалась — впрочем, Зойсайт отвечал взаимностью. Он был относительно свободным, а уж после того, как бабушка преставилась, и вовсе оказался вольным, как ветер. Свободы добавляло и наследство, оставленное родителями и бабушкой. Сочтя старый дом непозволительно большим для одного, Зойсайт поспешно выставил его на продажу, а сам перебрался в квартиру. Предоставленный сам себе, он вел довольно замкнутый образ жизни. А теперь, когда кошмары участились, и вовсе не знал, что делать. В отличие от большинства людей, у него не было ни планов, ни перспектив, ни мечтаний. Все его существование превратилось в ожидание конца, ответа на вопрос, что преследовал Зойсайта всю жизнь: зачем он переродился.

***

После бессонной ночи Зойсайт чувствовал себя просто отвратительно: голова гудела, глаза болели от яркого света. Все вокруг казалось неестественным, неправильным, и даже крепкий кофе, к которому Зойсайт здорово пристрастился, не мог этого исправить.

Первую половину дня он гулял по ближайшему парку, пока не почувствовал сильную усталость, гарантирующую долгий сон без сновидений. Предвкушая отдых, Зойсайт побрел к дому. По пути он мысленно благодарил изобретателей лифта: в таком состоянии он бы точно не дошел до десятого этажа.

— Подождите, пожалуйста! — прозвенел на лестничной площадке девичий голос, и Зойсайт вздохнул.

Девчонка вскочила в лифт так быстро, что он не успел посторониться. Она врезалась ему в плечо, а книга, которую она сжимала в руках, со стуком упала на пол.

— Простите...

— Все в порядке, — Зойсайт наклонился. — «Компьютерные системы»? Ничего себе.

Он протянул девочке книгу и почувствовал, как сонливость смывает ледяной волной.

Принцесса Меркурия, одетая в школьную форму, стояла перед ним и виновато улыбалась. Воздух стремительно улетучивался из кабины лифта, и Зойсайту оставалось только открывать и закрывать рот в бесплодных попытках вдохнуть.

— Вам плохо? — с тревогой спросила перерожденная принцесса. — Какой этаж вам нужен?

— Десятый, — выдавил Зойсайт, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя. Она нажала нужную кнопку, и лифт пополз вверх.

— Может, вызвать помощь? — спросила она, заглядывая Зойсайту в глаза.

— Благодарю, пр… — он осекся, — пройдет. Это пройдет.

— Вы уверены?

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ами. Ами Мизуно.

— А я — Зойсайт.

Он не мог представить большей глупости, но это происходило на самом деле: они с принцессой Меркурия знакомились заново.

— Послушай, Ами, со мной все будет хорошо.

— Вы уверены? — она недоверчиво посмотрела на Зойсайта, словно помнила о его вероломстве.

— Ами, такое бывало, и не раз. Все будет хорошо.

— Если вам понадобится помощь, я живу на седьмом, — она прижала к груди книгу. — Моя мама — врач, она может помочь.

— Спасибо, — Зойсайт улыбнулся. — Так вот кто у нас полночи не спит.

— Откуда вы…

Похоже, Ами стало не по себе.

— Выходил ночью на балкон и видел, что на седьмом горит свет.

Она с видимым облегчением выдохнула и улыбнулась.

— У меня сегодня была очень важная контрольная по английскому языку. Вчера я готовилась. Обычно мама напоминает мне, когда пора ложиться, если засижусь, но она улетела на конференцию, а я так увлеклась, что совершенно забыла о времени.

Зойсайт кивал. Он помнил каждый миг, проведенный вместе с принцессой Меркурия там, в Серебряном Тысячелетии, как будто это было вчера. И вот теперь, слушая Ами, он понимал, что она ни капельки не изменилась. Те же глубокие и чистые глаза, та же слегка смущенная улыбка, та же милая доверчивость. Хотя сама Ами, кажется, не помнила ничего о прошлой жизни, она все еще доверяла ему — хотя и видела в первый раз.

— Если хочешь, я могу напоминать тебе, что пора ложиться спать, — Зойсайт улыбнулся. — Позвоню по телефону и скажу: «Мисс Ами, ложитесь спать, вы уже слишком засиделись».

Она рассмеялась.

— Вы и сами засиделись слишком долго, раз видели, что я не сплю, — Ами наклонила голову и прищурилась, глядя на Зойсайта.

— У меня случилась бессонница. Такое бывает, когда тебя заботит слишком много дел одновременно.

Ами кивнула. Лифт остановился, выпуская Зойсайта на нужном этаже.

— Я посмотрю, чтобы вы нормально дошли, — Ами вышла на площадку и замерла. Зойсайт хмыкнул и побрел к двери своей квартиры. Его и впрямь немного пошатывало, но от падения все же удалось удержаться. Он открыл дверь и повернул голову. Ами все так же стояла у лифта.

— Беги домой. Все в порядке.

Она кивнула и вошла в лифт. Металлические двери сомкнулись, механизм загудел, унося кабину вниз.

Разумеется, после такой встречи уснуть Зойсайт даже не пытался. Войдя в квартиру, он поставил вариться очередную порцию крепкого кофе и вышел на балкон. Залитый солнцем парк сверху выглядел огромным зеленым пятном на сером фоне города. Внизу громыхнула дверь, заставив Зойсайта опустить голову. Ами Мизуно снова куда-то шагала.

— Неугомонная девчонка, — раздосадовано протянул он. — И ни капли не изменилась. Разве что теперь она младше. Тем лучше для всех.

***

— Генерал Зойсайт!

Чертов сон. Такого еще не было. Кошмар никогда не приходил две ночи подряд. Зойсайт вышел на балкон и подставил красивое лицо заметно усилившемуся ветру.

— Наверняка Серенити сейчас смеется в загробном мире. Посмотри, что ты со мной сделала, королева.

Он покачал головой и посмотрел вниз. Из окон седьмого этажа лился свет.

— Ами Мизуно, — со вздохом произнес Зойсайт и посмотрел на часы. — Час ночи. О чем она только думает?

Он вернулся в комнату, взял с тумбы телефонный справочник и принялся листать его, выискивая их дом. Найти по известному адресу фамилию Мизуно не составило труда, и через минуту Зойсайт уже набирал номер.

— Алло, — голос принцессы Меркурия звучал удивленно.

— Ами Мизуно? — Зойсайт улыбнулся. — Это Зойсайт. Мы ехали с тобой в лифте сегодня.

— Добрый вечер, господин Зойсайт, — ее интонации изменились, как будто она и сама улыбнулась.

— Ами, уже поздно. Ложись спать.

— Сейчас, господин Зойсайт. Я доделываю проект по компьютерным системам, и…

— И проект подождет, пока ты выспишься, — перебил он. — Тебе ведь не завтра его сдавать?

— В пятницу, — растерянно протянула Ами.

— Завтра сделаешь, — кажется, это прозвучало резковато. — Я стою в коридоре у телефона. Сейчас я положу трубку и выйду на балкон, и к этому моменту у тебя в комнате должно быть темно.

— Да, господин Зойсайт. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, Ами Мизуно.

Он повесил трубку и направился на балкон. Ветер стал еще сильнее, на небо наползли черные тучи, и Зойсайт подумал, что к утру может пойти дождь. Он опустил голову: свет внизу погас. Ами Мизуно легла спать.

Наверху раздался тяжелый вздох.

— Хотел бы я знать, кто я, — произнес невидимый сосед в тишину ночи.

— А какой в этом смысл? — то ли Зойсайт говорил это соседу-полуночнику, то ли самому себе. — Как жить со знанием того, что ты отвратительный человек и не заслуживаешь ни любви, ни счастья?

— Даже это знать лучше, чем быть никем для самого себя, — возразил голос сверху. — Жить без воспоминаний невыносимо.

— А если ошибка прошлого настолько ужасна, что ты предпочел бы никогда о ней не знать и не помнить?

Невидимый собеседник замолчал.

— Ты неправ, — произнес он после минутной паузы. — Если бы я только мог вспомнить, моя жизнь обрела бы смысл.

— Если бы я мог забыть, прекратились бы ночные кошмары, и жизнь стала бы намного лучше, — парировал Зойсайт.

— Доброй ночи, — отрезал невидимый собеседник, и дверь балкона хлопнула. Зойсайт остался наедине с ветром. Но вскоре приближающаяся гроза сделала свое дело: его стало ужасно клонить в сон. Сил едва хватило на то, чтобы дойти до кровати.

***

На улице так лило, что Зойсайт вымок до нитки, едва перейдя дорогу.

«Все же надо было взять зонт, — ругал он себя. — Понадеялся, что идти недалеко? Ну вот и мокни теперь».

Раздался особенно раскатистый удар грома, и вдруг на голову перестало капать. Зойсайт покрутил головой и с удивлением обнаружил, что рядом стоит Ами Мизуно и держит над его головой большой синий зонт.

— Добрый день, Ами, — он улыбнулся. — Как твоя контрольная?

Он и сам не понял, зачем это спросил.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — она сдержанно улыбнулась. — Вы об этом помните, удивительно.

— Сложно забыть, что совсем юная девушка не спит до глубокой ночи из-за подготовки к контрольной. Ты, должно быть, лучшая в своем классе?

— На параллели, — она покраснела и опустила взгляд в пол. — Но и вы не спали, господин Зойсайт. Вас опять мучила бессонница?

— Да, — он кивнул и нахмурился. — И давай обойдемся без «господ». Я не настолько стар.

Ами хихикнула.

— Хорошо, Зойсайт. Вам случайно не нужно в пекарню?

— Как раз туда и направлялся, — что ж, он даже не соврал.

Они шли к пекарне под ее огромным зонтом и молчали. Зойсайт думал о том, что ему не стоит так сближаться с Ами, что он снова может привести ее к беде, что она слишком юна — моложе, чем во время первого их знакомства. Ами тоже задумалась — и Зойсайт в глубине души надеялся, что не о нем.

— А что за проект ты вчера делала? — спросил он, чтобы разрушить тягостную тишину.

— По компьютерным системам. Я ведь хожу на дополнительные занятия, там нам задают небольшие программы и проекты. Вчера как раз из-за программы пришлось вернуться домой — забыла дискету на столе.

— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — рассмеялся он и тут же испугался собственных слов. Он говорил это. Давно. Целую вечность назад.

— А чем вы занимаетесь?

Ее вопрос поставил Зойсайта в тупик.

— Философией, — туманно ответил он, припомнив ночной разговор с соседом.

— Это, должно быть, очень интересно, — Ами чуть наклонила голову.

— Я рад, что ты так думаешь, — Зойсайт пожал плечами. — Правда, иногда, когда долго работаешь над какой-то проблемой, приходишь к крайне неутешительным выводам.

— Так вы поэтому всегда такой грустный? — она заглянула ему в глаза. — Вы грустили вчера, и сегодня тоже грустите.

— Как раз зашел в тупик при работе над очень важным вопросом.

Ами тихо вздохнула, и они снова побрели в молчании. Люди вокруг бежали, стремясь поскорее добраться до сухих домов, магазинов, до навесов и машин. На миг Зойсайту показалось, что они с бывшей принцессой Меркурия оказались здесь совершенно случайно, и все происходящее вокруг их ни капельки не касается. Он настолько отдался этому чувству, что вздрогнул, когда над ухом раздался мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков.

— Вы же говорили, что вам нужно в пекарню, — напомнила Ами и перешагнула порог.

От запаха свежих пирожков у Зойсайта вмиг свело желудок. Сколько он не ел: день? Два?

Ами уже выбирала пирожки, и Зойсайту ничего не оставалось, кроме как тоже набрать пакет. Дома еще, кажется, оставалось немного рыбы, так что голодная смерть ему в ближайшие дни не грозила.

По дороге до дома они тоже молчали. Однако это было не то напряженное молчание, что бывает, когда люди не знают, о чем говорить. Ни Зойсайт, ни, похоже, Ами не собирались создавать видимость беседы общими фразами о погоде или иной чепухе. Напротив, в этом молчании было столько спокойствия и комфорта, что не хотелось разрушать его словами.

Уже стоя у лифта, Зойсайт поймал себя на мысли, что ему не хочется уходить. Пускай бы Ами целую вечность стояла рядом, погруженная в свои мысли, улыбалась им — и отчасти ему. Не Ами, нет. Принцесса Меркурия, пусть и переродившаяся в другом времени.

— Ами, — от долгого молчания голос был непривычно хриплым. — Ты сейчас займешься своим проектом по компьютерным системам?

Двери лифта бесшумно разошлись в стороны, и Ами шагнула в кабину. Зойсайт вошел следом и нажал семерку.

— Да, — она кивнула. — Сегодня не так много надо делать, есть возможность закончить проект.

— Не засиживайся, — Зойсайт улыбнулся. — Я проконтролирую.

— Вы сами засиживаетесь, — с легким укором в голосе напомнила Ами.

— Поверь, Ами, если бы мне не снились кошмары, я бы спал ночью, как и другие люди.

— Простите, — она потупила взгляд.

— Ничего страшного. Это скоро пройдет. Успехов с проектом!

Двери лифта разъехались, выпуская Ами на площадку.

— Спасибо, — она улыбнулась. — И вам успешной работы.

Зойсайт кивнул. Двери лифта закрылись, и кабина поползла вверх.

***

Ночь укрыла город темным пологом. Из-за туч не проглядывала ни одна звезда, и даже лунный свет не пробивался сквозь них. Зойсайт проснулся среди ночи, но не от кошмара. Глаза открылись сами по себе, и теперь он обводил взглядом комнату: потолок, окно, стена, дверь, часы. Половина второго. Зойсайт вздохнул, поднялся с кровати, пересек комнату и распахнул балкон. В лицо дохнуло прохладой, свежестью, которая бывает только после ливня. Воздух даже пах по-особенному, и от этого запаха чуть закружилась голова. Зойсайт окинул взглядом спящий город и опустил голову. Внизу было темно. Он снова посмотрел в небо и вздохнул.

— Тоже надеялся, что во время дождя удастся выспаться? — в голосе соседа-полуночника смешались горечь и насмешка.

— Не особо, — бросил Зойсайт.

— Давно это у тебя?

— Будем беседовать вот так, или зайдешь? — Зойсайт не знал, сколько еще человек не спит сейчас, и не хотел, чтобы о его проблемах узнала половина дома. — Я на десятом.

Вместо ответа наверху хлопнула дверь балкона. Зойсайт даже немного растерялся, не понимая, было согласие это или отказ.

Его сомнениям было суждено развеяться через несколько минут, когда во входную дверь постучали. Зойсайт отбросил с лица волосы, которые растрепал ветер, и пошел открывать.

Сосед оказался чуть моложе его самого — на пару лет, не больше, но выше он был на целую голову. Зойсайт пропустил гостя в квартиру и мысленно отметил, что они чем-то похожи: оба худощавые, высокие, бледные, с залегшими под глазами тенями. Правда, сосед — в отличие от Зойсайта — носил короткую прическу, да и волосы у него были темными. Зойсайт торопливым движением собрал свою роскошную шевелюру в хвост и протянул полуночному гостю руку.

— Зойсайт.

— Мамору, — у того оказалась неожиданно крепкая хватка. — У тебя есть в чем сварить кофе?

Он протянул небольшой пакет, и Зойсайт хмыкнул. В самом деле, у них было даже больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Зойсайт включил на кухне свет и зажег огонь под туркой.

— Сегодня я представился одной молодой особе философом, — глубокомысленно изрек он.

— Что ж, ты почти не соврал. Я вчера говорил, что отдал бы все на свете, чтобы вспомнить о своем прошлом, и не преувеличивал. Хотя я и так многое отдал.

Зойсайт разлил кофе по чашкам, уселся на свой стул, закинул ногу на ногу и приготовился слушать.

— Когда я был маленьким, мы с родителями попали в автокатастрофу. Они не выжили.

— Сочувствую. Прекрасно тебя понимаю, — Зойсайт кивнул.

— Понимаешь? Да ладно, — язвительно бросил Мамору.

— Мои родители погибли в пожаре, когда мне было пять, — хмуро произнес Зойсайт, и собеседник переменился в лице.

— Прости.

— Продолжай.

— Дело не в том, что я был одинок или прожил почти всю жизнь без родительской любви. Дело в том, что я не помню.

— Чего именно? — Зойсайт подпер рукой подбородок.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Мамору. — Я пришел в сознание в больнице. Врачи сказали, что я попал в автокатастрофу — и я поверил. Сказали, что погибли мои родители, что я остался один — и я плакал. Не из-за того, что случилось. А из-за того, что не помнил ни родителей, ни машины, ни катастрофы. Я начался в тот момент, когда очнулся в той проклятой палате. Мне сказали, что меня зовут Мамору — и я называюсь так всю свою жизнь. И я не знаю, лгу я или нет. Это страшно. Я хочу вспомнить, кто я.

— Ты уверен, что это так уж необходимо? В твоих воспоминаниях будет много боли, страданий, страха, ведь ты хочешь вспомнить момент катастрофы, в которой погибли близкие тебе люди. Ты хочешь жить с этим?

Мамору дернулся и чуть не расплескал свой кофе.

— А ведь я никогда об этом не думал, — задумчиво протянул он и отпил из чашки. — Я думал, что если вспомню родителей, вспомню, как мы жили, то пойму, кто я такой. Я хочу убедиться, что все это было на самом деле, а пока я не вспомню — я не уверен в реальности этих событий.

— Зато я уверен. Поверь человеку, который помнит свой кошмар до мелочей, — буркнул Зойсайт. — Я видел пламя, охватившее все вокруг. Я слышал крики, я видел лица, искаженные болью. Вокруг были тысячи демонов, и все они тянули руки к людям, которые боролись за свои жизни.

— Демонов? — Мамору прищурился и чуть склонил голову. Зойсайт осекся. Конечно, он якобы рассказывал о пожаре, как он перескочил к воспоминаниям о Серебряном Тысячелетии? Наверняка из-за того, что на горизонте появилась перерожденная Меркурий, и теперь чувство вины глодало его с удвоенной силой.

— Мне тогда так казалось. Мне было пять, и я едва ли мог отличить фантазии от реальности. Бабушка потом говорила, что чудовища мне померещились из-за шока, да я и сам это понимаю. Но они все равно прочно засели в моей памяти, хоть и были плодом фантазии испуганного ребенка.

Мамору тоже подпер рукой подбородок и задумчиво посмотрел на Зойсайта.

— И я не могу избавиться от чувства вины, — закончил тот.

— Но ведь ты же не поджег собственный дом? — Мамору хмыкнул. — Хотя… Я читал о таком. Вина выжившего или что-то вроде того. Довольно распространенное явление. Ты должен поверить, что не виноват в произошедшем.

— Действительно, мне и без этого есть, в чем себя винить, — Зойсайт поджал губы. — Выйдем на балкон?

— Да, конечно.

Зойсайт поднялся, подхватил легкий стул и вместе с ним направился на балкон. Мамору последовал его примеру, и уже через минуту они сидели под низким ночным небом.

— Мне и без того есть, в чем себя винить, — Зойсайт тяжело вздохнул.

— Девушка?

— Девушка.

Они помолчали.

— Знаешь, в моем институте учится один парень, которому катастрофически не везет в любовных делах. Он говорит, для того, чтобы забыть одну девушку, ему просто нужна другая. Может, тебе попробовать?

— Я не так-то просто схожусь с людьми.

— Это говорит человек, который пригласил незнакомца на полуночный кофе? Даже не видя его?

— Ладно, уел, — Зойсайт хмыкнул. — Если я смог пригласить незнакомца на ночной кофе, то смогу повторить этот опыт и с незнакомкой.

Мамору криво улыбнулся и рассмеялся.

— Ничего смешного, — Зойсайт и сам расплылся в плутоватой ухмылке. — Вдруг теплое тело в постели поможет отогнать кошмар.

— Как попробуешь — расскажи. Мне тоже иногда надо высыпаться.

— Договорились.

Оба снова усмехнулись. Определенно, они были похожи. Чутье редко подводило Зойсайта.

***

— Вы позволите угостить вас кофе? — Зойсайт остановился у столика, за которым скучала молодая привлекательная девушка. Она смерила его совершенно равнодушным взглядом и пожала плечами.

— Предпочитаю чай.

Зойсайт опешил. Он совсем не ожидал, что молоденькая девушка никак не отреагирует на его внешность, и на всякий случай взглянул на отражение в витрине. Все те же острые черты лица, длинные шелковистые волосы, стянутые в аккуратный хвост, тонкие пальцы.

— Тогда чаем, — Зойсайт кивнул и махнул официанту.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил он, когда официант записал заказ и удалился.

— Амайя, — она посмотрела на улыбающегося Зойсайта, и уголки ее губ поползли вверх. Определенно, это был хороший знак.

— Зойсайт, — представился он и уселся напротив. — Вы очень красивы, мисс Амайя.

— Спасибо, — она снова пожала плечами и посмотрела за окно, на улицу, где все так же хлестал дождь.

— Отвратительная погода, не правда ли? — Зойсайт проследил за направлением ее взгляда. — В такую погоду грусть особенно сильна.

— Особенно если забыл дома зонт, — Амайя натянуто улыбнулась. — Я надеялась переждать дождь в кафе, но он, похоже, надолго.

— Тогда можем перекусить, — предложил Зойсайт, но она отреагировала без энтузиазма.

— Простите, Зойсайт, я не хочу показаться грубой, но мне сейчас не до романтических приключений. У меня скоро экзамен.

Она извлекла из сумки книгу — по истории, насколько Зойсайт успел прочесть на обложке — и погрузилась в чтение. Зойсайт же в ожидании заказа подпер подбородок рукой и посмотрел на улицу. Дождь и впрямь усилился, прохожие торопливо перебегали от укрытия к укрытию, некоторые пытались удержать в руках зонты, которые то и дело пытался унести порывистый ветер.

«Однако же, везет мне на таких девушек. Никак, проклятие Селены работает», — с тоской подумал Зойсайт. В самом деле, чем больше он оглядывался на свое прошлое в этом перерождении, тем отчетливее понимал, что слова королевы сбылись. Что в школе, что в колледже Зойсайту удивительным образом западали в душу девушки, которым он был безразличен. Их не прельщали ни его внешность, ни подарки, которыми он готов был осыпать новый объект обожания. Он неизменно связывал это с последними словами Селены и не мог не признать, что они довольно сильно повлияли на его жизнь.

Фигура, появившаяся за окном, заставила Зойсайта отвлечься от этих мыслей. Мимо кафе проходила Ами Мизуно со своим большим синим зонтом.

«Пожалуйста, только не поворачивай голову», — мысленно взмолился Зойсайт, и в следующий миг она посмотрела прямо на него. Она замерла, глядя на Зойсайта, затем перевела взгляд на Амайю, увлеченную своей книгой, странно дернулась, опустила голову и торопливо зашагала дальше.

«Черт», — пронеслось в голове у Зойсайта. Отвратительное чувство, будто он снова предал ее, нахлынуло, как волна, и не отпустило даже когда принесли чай.

Впрочем, даже зеленый ароматный напиток оказался неспособен отвлечь Амайю от книги. Девушка ни на секунду не отрывалась от страниц, а Зойсайт смотрел на нее. На задумчивое выражение лица, на сведенные брови и складочку между ними, на поджатые губы.

— Я прошу прощения, — он откашлялся, привлекая внимание Амайи.

Она подняла голову и рассеянно посмотрела на него.

— Я понимаю, что мое общество вам не особенно нужно, а потому неприятно, но я не могу бросить вас в беде. Я хотел бы проводить вас до дома, раз уж дождь не кончается.

Амайя удивленно посмотрела на пустые чашки и небольшой чайничек.

— Да. Да, спасибо, — она кивнула и поднялась с места. Зойсайт расплатился, вышел на улицу и распахнул над ними обоими зонт.

Амайя молчала, погруженная в свои мысли, но это было не то легкое, непринужденное молчание, которое так понравилось Зойсайту днем ранее. Скорее — тягостная тишина, в которой сквозило желание поскорее избавиться от нового знакомого. Зойсайт поразился этой разнице, и тут же вздрогнул: на другой стороне улицы промелькнул синий зонт.

«В конце концов, на весь Токио этот синий зонт не единственный», — убеждал он сам себя, но сердце защемило. Обернувшись на миг, он убедился, что его догадки правдивы: Ами Мизуно снова куда-то бежала под дождем, совершенно не замечая, что наступает в лужи. Зойсайт тяжело вздохнул.

— Уже недолго осталось, — Амайя, похоже, приняла этот вздох на свой счет. — Еще квартал.

— Все в порядке, — Зойсайт кивнул, хотя на самом деле ничего не было в порядке. Он чувствовал себя просто отвратительно и был уверен, что теперь юная мисс Ами станет его сторониться.

— Простите, Амайя, за то, что так вышло, — произнес он, когда они остановились у ее дома. — Клянусь, что больше не потревожу вас.

— Спасибо, — она кивнула и грустно улыбнулась. — Прощайте, Зойсайт.

И никаких пожеланий счастья или заверений в том, что все наладится. «Прощайте».

Зойсайт развернулся и медленно побрел домой. В конце концов, он и не заслуживал большего.

***

— Я люблю вас, генерал Зойсайт.

Он проснулся в холодном поту и долго рассматривал потолок, словно надеясь увидеть на нем ответ. Дождь за окном поутих, лишь редкие капли били по карнизу, и Зойсайт вышел на балкон в поисках спасительной прохлады. Однако первым делом он посмотрел вниз, проверяя, не горит ли свет в комнате Ами.

Конечно же, свет горел.

— Нет, это переходит всякие границы, — проворчал Зойсайт и поспешил к телефону.

Гудки в трубке звучали, казалось, вечность. Наверняка Ами прекрасно знала, кто звонит, и не собиралась отвечать. Зойсайт уже собирался сдаться и положить трубку, когда услышал ее тихий голос.

— Алло.

— Ами, — он запнулся. Похоже, она была всерьез расстроена. — Ами, уже поздно. Ложись спать.

— Да, — едва слышно прошелестела она. — Да, уже иду.

Короткие гудки, раздавшиеся в трубке, не дали Зойсайту даже подумать о том, чтобы сказать еще что-то. В совершенном смятении он выпустил из рук трубку и вернулся на балкон.

— А может, и к лучшему, что разговора не получилось, — произнес он в ночное небо. — Ей мои оправдания ни к чему.

Наверху хлопнула балконная дверь. Через пару минут донесся стук со стороны лестничной площадки. Зойсайт вздохнул и пошел открывать.

Мамору, стоящий в дверях, смерил его насмешливым взглядом и улыбнулся.

— Ну вот, теперь ты страдаешь от неразделенной любви.

— Как и много ночей до этого, — фыркнул Зойсайт, пропуская гостя в квартиру. — Сегодня я попытался познакомиться с девушкой.

— Судя по тону, неудачно.

— Более чем. И мало того, что с новой знакомой не заладилось с самого начала, нас еще и видела та, которую мне нужно забыть.

— Ну, ты добился чего хотел.

— Я не хотел ее расстраивать, — возразил Зойсайт. — Я попытался ей позвонить, но разговор не заладился. Хотя это к лучшему. Не люблю оправдываться.

Мамору помолчал.

— Хотел бы я забыть все это, — Зойсайт устало потер виски.

***

На следующий день они снова столкнулись в лифте. Зойсайт собирался просто прогуляться и опешил, когда лифт остановился на седьмом этаже, и в кабину вошла Ами.

— Здравствуйте, — она потупила взор и крепче прижала к груди книгу.

— Привет, Ами, — ему и самому стало неудобно.

Лифт медленно полз вниз.

— Ами, ты опять не спала до глубокой ночи, — с укором произнес Зойсайт.

— Я доделывала задание. Сегодня на компьютерных курсах сдача проектов.

— Но ведь ты доделала его, — он нахмурился.

— Я вчера подумала, что можно немного улучшить. Но и вы не спали, Зойсайт. Это потому что…

— Нет, — отрезал он, даже не дав ей договорить. — Не потому, что у меня были гости. Точнее, у меня были гости. Сосед сверху. Говорит, тоже мучается бессонницей, и мы решили, что за беседой время пролетит быстрее. А если ты о той девушке в кафе...

— Это не мое дело, — Ами тряхнула головой и снова опустила взгляд.

— У нас ничего не вышло. Даже поговорить толком не удалось.

— Меня это не касается, — настойчиво повторила Ами. Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и она выскочила из кабины, словно Зойсайт мог за ней погнаться. Он же преспокойно — даже чуть медленнее обычного — пошел к выходу. Он не собирался больше заводить знакомств с девушками, хотел просто прогуляться по шумным улицам, выпить кофе в гордом одиночестве и подумать о том, куда все катится.

А дела Зойсайта и впрямь катились в пропасть. Он не мог не отметить, с каким отчаянием в голосе Ами заявляла, что ее не касается его личная жизнь. Похоже, ее ночные бдения вовсе не были связаны с проектом, а если она и впрямь что-то доделывала и улучшала, то наверняка затем, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о чем-то другом. Или о ком-то другом.

— А может, все совсем не так, — пробормотал Зойсайт себе под нос. — Она серьезная юная леди, занята учебой. Возможно, ей действительно пришла в голову гениальная идея.

Он бесцельно слонялся по улицам, поворачивая то в одну сторону, то в другую. Прошел час, а то и больше, а цели так и не появилось — ни в прогулке, ни в жизни в целом. Не то чтобы Зойсайту нужен был совет, но когда он увидел лавку предсказателя, ноги сами понесли его туда.

В лавке царил полумрак, и было душновато. Старик сидел, перебирая в руках длинные тонкие палочки, и даже бровью не повел, когда Зойсайт появился на пороге его лавки.

— Погадайте мне, — с тоской в голосе произнес Зойсайт, подойдя к небольшому столу.

Старик молчал, палочки тихо постукивали под пальцами. Зойсайт уже подумал, что ничего не услышит, и собрался было уходить, когда тонкие губы старика шевельнулись.

— Юноша, старше всех в этом мире, просит моего совета. Юноша живет благодаря своей ошибке в далеком прошлом, но и страдает из-за нее. Исправь то, что сделано ради шутки, — и обретешь покой. А теперь ступай. Больше я ничем тебе не помогу.

Зойсайт поклонился, бросил на стол несколько монет и вышел.

Оказавшись на улице, он ощутил бодрящую прохладу и собрался уже идти домой, когда кто-то врезался ему в спину.

— Извините, — послышался сзади тихий голос Ами Мизуно. — Зойсайт?

Ну конечно же, она читала на ходу, не глядя по сторонам.

— Осторожнее, Ами, — он поднял выпавшую из ее рук книгу. — Ты могла споткнуться.

— Я всегда так делаю, — смущенно произнесла она. — И еще ни в кого не врезалась и не спотыкалась.

— До сегодняшнего дня, — Зойсайт подмигнул, и она вздохнула. — А что, занятия уже закончились?

— Да. Преподавательница собрала работы, дала новое задание и отпустила нас. Даже странно. А вы — неужели вы ходили в лавку к предсказателю?

Ами выглядела встревоженной.

— Да. Понимаю, ты можешь не верить в прорицания, как и любой рациональный человек, но в моем состоянии даже такой совет может помочь.

— Вы заболели, — Ами нахмурилась. — Вам нужно к врачу.

Зойсайт хмыкнул и зашагал по улице, и Ами пошла рядом.

— Видишь ли, Ами, все дело в ошибке, которую я совершил когда-то давно. Предсказатель говорит, нужно ее исправить, и тогда все встанет на свои места.

— В таком случае он прав.

— Вот только люди, которых я обидел, недосягаемы для меня сейчас.

— Так вы теперь уедете? — она заметно погрустнела.

— Нет. Пока что я не могу себе позволить такое путешествие.

Она даже не подозревала, о чем он говорит. Но Зойсайт не рискнул бы раскрыть ей всей правды. Тем более, он мог ошибаться, и Ами никогда не была и не будет перерожденной принцессой Меркурия, а просто похожа на нее.

— Но я могу попытаться не повторить той ошибки, — задумчиво произнес Зойсайт и посмотрел на Ами. Конечно, он не будет с ней играть. Не станет разбивать ее сердце во второй раз. И уж точно не станет предавать ее. А еще лучше будет, если он не позволит ей в себя влюбиться. Тем более что она еще слишком юна.

— Простите за то, что я сказала в лифте, — неожиданно произнесла Ами. — Мне очень жаль, что у такого милого человека, как вы, не получилось поговорить с той девушкой. Должно быть, она просто глупа.

— Не сказал бы, — Зойсайт улыбнулся. — Я не такой уж милый, каким могу показаться, а она — студентка и готовилась к экзамену. Так что я просто выручил ее, бедняжка попала под такой ливень без зонта.

— Вот видите, — Ами улыбнулась. — Это очень добрый и милый поступок, так что вы привираете.

Похоже, он опоздал со своим решением не позволять ей влюбиться.

Зойсайт и не заметил, как они дошли до дома.

— Надеюсь, сегодня ты не собираешься так долго засиживаться за уроками? — строго спросил он, когда они поднимались в лифте.

— Нет, не думаю. Почитаю немного и лягу спать, — она пожала плечами.

— Смотри не засиживайся допоздна. Кстати, когда возвращается твоя мама?

— Через две недели, — Ами снова пожала плечами.

— Если не будешь вовремя ложиться спать, я пожалуюсь ей, как только она вернется, — пригрозил Зойсайт. Ами поджала губы и кивнула.

Двери лифта разъехались, выпуская Ами на ее этаж.

— До свидания, — пробормотала она и выскочила на площадку.

До своего этажа Зойсайт, как и всегда, добирался в полном одиночестве и уже у дверей квартиры обнаружил, что так и не отдал Ами ее книгу. Он вздохнул и, сетуя на собственную рассеянность, поспешил вниз.

Перед дверью ее квартиры он замер в непонятном оцепенении, не в силах даже поднять руку, чтобы нажать кнопку звонка. Со стороны это наверняка казалось нелепым: он мялся перед дверью юной девушки, как школьник. В конце концов Зойсайт собрался, наконец, с мыслями и позвонил.

Дверь распахнулась.

— Я забыл отдать тебе книгу, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть на светло-синее домашнее платье, в которое Ами уже успела переодеться.

— А я забыла ее забрать, — она улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Спасибо.

— Ладно, пока. Хорошего вечера, — бросил он и решительно зашагал прочь, к лестнице.

Уже войдя в квартиру, он прижался спиной к стене и тяжело задышал. Именно в домашнем платьице Ами Мизуно больше всего напоминала принцессу Меркурия, и из-за этого возникало непреодолимое желание рухнуть перед ней на колени, молить о прощении и, вероятно, набраться сил, чтобы сказать то, что уже тысячу лет как должно быть сказано. И этого нельзя было делать ни в коем случае.

***

Зойсайт проснулся и лениво посмотрел на часы. Стрелки показывали половину первого ночи.

Он выпил воды, распахнул балконную дверь и почувствовал, как по коже пробежали мурашки - было достаточно прохладно. Зябко ежась, Зойсайт вышел на балкон и посмотрел вниз. На всех этажах царила тьма. Он передернул плечами и вернулся в кровать. Сон без сновидений легко поглотил его сознание до самого утра.

***

К утру Зойсайт был так бодр и свеж, словно кошмаров никогда и не случалось в его жизни. Погода за окном явно соответствовала настроению: тучи отступали, и лучи солнца смело заливали улицы, еще мокрые после дождя. В великолепном настроении Зойсайт прошествовал на кухню, поставил на плиту турку с кофе и неведомо зачем включил радио.

Воспоминания каменной глыбой обрушились на него в тот же миг. Играл вальс, и мелодия так напоминала ту, что звучала на балах в Серебряном Тысячелетии, что в груди тоскливо защемило. Зойсайт с трудом поднял руку и выключил проклятый приемник.

Настроение вмиг упало. Вместо залитой солнцем кухни перед глазами Зойсайта снова был тот балкон в королевском дворце. Где-то за спиной играл оркестр, кавалеры кружили своих дам в танце, одни маски сменялись другими, а перед самим Зойсайтом стояла принцесса Меркурия. И он считал это игрой. Одно из лучших воспоминаний было лишь шуткой, развлечением, призванным не дать скуке поглотить его полностью. И никто, ни единая душа в зале не ведала, что этот красивый юноша в форме генерала Земли принес на Луну войну, огонь и смерть. Не знала этого и принцесса Меркурия. Не желала даже думать о том, что ее нежданная любовь может оказаться разрушительной, и не только для нее одной.

Шипение кофе вырвало Зойсайта из плена тягостных дум и вернуло в буквальном смысле с небес на землю. Кофе пытался убежать, и пришлось остановить его. Зойсайт уселся за стол и принялся гипнотизировать чашку — словно она была виновницей всех его бед и катастроф.

Кофе остыл и подернулся тонкой пленкой. Зойсайт впадал в уныние сильнее, чем всю предыдущую неделю. Да, старый предсказатель был прав, нужно исправить ошибку — но что если это невозможно физически? Возвращаться назад во времени Зойсайт не умел, а если бы умел, то давно сделал бы это и без советчика с палочками. Одним глотком он допил холодный кофе, тяжело вздохнул и принялся бродить по квартире.

— А может, Ами права, и мне пора к врачу? — спросил он у собственного отражения, остановившись у зеркала. — Это уже похоже на болезнь — так реагировать на обычный вальс.

Зеркало молчало.

— Мне просто нужно проветриться, — произнес Зойсайт, не ожидая ни согласия, ни запрета. Так уж сложилась его жизнь в новом воплощении, что никто и ничего особо ему не запрещал. И уже поздно было начинать.

Только по количеству людей на улице Зойсайт сообразил, что сегодня выходной. Повсюду были семьи с детьми, парочки всех возрастов, веселые компании. Он своим одиночеством явно отравлял им атмосферу. Некоторые смотрели на него с жалостью, некоторые с безразличием. Но Зойсайт не собирался бродить по улицам. Его манил парк.

По тенистым аллеям тоже прогуливались люди, но они не так обращали внимание на одинокого молодого человека, который бродил по парку, рассматривая деревья и кустарники. Впрочем, не только он был здесь одиночкой. Многие воспользовались тем, что денек стоял погожий, и выбрались с книгами на улицу. Мелькнула шальная мысль, что и Ами может быть где-то здесь, сидеть в каком-то уединенном уголке с любимой книгой.

— Это была Ами Мизуно? — на скамейку, около которой Зойсайт остановился, чтобы рассмотреть цветы на клумбе, опустились две девочки, и пришлось стать невольным свидетелем их разговора.

— Да, та самая. Лучшая на параллели. Уж её-то мама точно не ругает за плохие оценки. Я ей даже завидую.

— А я — ни капельки. У Ами, наверное, никогда не будет мальчика. Ну кто станет приглашать на свидание девочку, которая не отлипает от книги. А даже если и пригласят, она и на свидании читать будет.

— Да уж, — первая девочка хихикнула.

Зойсайт оторвался, наконец, от созерцания цветов и выпрямился. Обе девчонки коротко вздохнули и уставились на него. Он же смерил их пренебрежительным взглядом и прошагал мимо.

— Какой красивый, — донесся ему вслед восторженный шепот, но Зойсайт словно не слышал этого.

«Значит, Ами Мизуно тоже выбралась почитать в парк», — мысль набатом била у него в голове, подгоняла и заставляла сердце колотиться, как ненормальное.

Ами Мизуно сидела лицом к озеру и читала.

— Это озеро особенно прекрасно, не так ли? — спросил Зойсайт, усаживаясь рядом, а мысленно добавил: «Принцесса».

Ами вздрогнула, но на сей раз книгу не выронила.

— Зойсайт, — она укоризненно склонила голову. — Мне скоро начнет казаться, что вы меня преследуете.

Он замер, словно громом пораженный, но Ами вдруг рассмеялась.

— Это шутка. Простите.

Зойсайт и сам рассмеялся.

— Наверное, я выгляжу насмерть перепуганным, — с улыбкой предположил он.

— Вы сегодня бледнее обычного, — Ами кивнула. — Снова болит голова?

— Да, — похоже, их общению суждено было строиться на лжи. — Хотя, как ни странно, сегодня все же удалось поспать. Наверное, это из-за смены погоды. Пожалуй, стоит выпить кофе.

Ами растерянно пожала плечами.

— Ты составишь мне компанию?

— Я? — она вздрогнула и чуть покраснела. — Да, конечно.

— Тогда пойдем. Я знаю одно место, где готовят вкуснейший кофе. И расскажи, наконец, о своем проекте по компьютерным системам. Мне интересно, во что ты вложила столько сил.

С этим вопросом Зойсайт попал в яблочко. Ами принялась увлеченно рассказывать о последнем задании и как раз рассуждала об оптимизации обработки данных, когда они проходили мимо давешних сплетниц. Зойсайт с особым, мстительным удовольствием отметил, как вытянулись их лица от изумления.

— Это восхитительно, — с улыбкой произнес он, когда Ами, наконец, закончила рассказ о проекте. — Ты планируешь работать в этой сфере?

— Нет, что вы, — она рассмеялась. — Я хотела бы стать врачом, как моя мама. Поэтому хожу на дополнительные занятия по английскому — если я хочу ездить на конференции в другие страны, как мама, то должна хорошо знать языки. Хотелось бы еще один выучить, но пока что никак.

— Но как же компьютерные системы? — недоуменно спросил Зойсайт.

— Сейчас наука и техника развиваются так быстро, что к тому времени, когда я окончу учебу, врач никак не сможет обходиться без компьютера.

Зойсайт удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Знаешь, Ами, ты необыкновенная девушка.

Она смутилась.

— Вы первый, кто это говорит. Остальные считают, что я… Может, не будем о грустном.

— Кто считает? Они? — Зойсайт кивком головы указал на окно, за которым стояли давешние девочки из парка и без тени смущения таращились на них с Ами.

— Наверное. Я не знаю, кто и что говорит, — Ами пожала плечами и улыбнулась. — Почти никто не задумывается о будущем.

— Знаешь, ты как будто старше своих лет. Я имею в виду — по способу мышления.

— Преподаватели тоже так говорят, — Ами снова пожала плечами. — Простите, возможно, я сейчас задам нескромный вопрос.

— Ничего страшного, — Зойсайт кивнул и сделал глоток кофе.

— А кто ваши родители?

Он поджал губы и чуть сдвинул брови — всегда так делал, когда ему задавали этот вопрос. Общество ждало от него подобной реакции, и он старательно играл свою роль.

— Я не знаю, кем они были. Они погибли в пожаре, когда мне было пять. Меня воспитала бабушка — она была ученой, вроде в институте преподавала. Если честно, мы мало интересовались друг другом. Бабушки не стало, когда я заканчивал школу.

— Простите, — Ами осторожно коснулась пальцами его руки, а ее глаза наполнились слезами. — Я не должна была об этом спрашивать.

— Все в порядке, Ами. Я уже столько раз отвечал на этот вопрос, что еще от одного раза хуже не станет. Тем более ты не со зла.

— Не со зла, — она чуть задержала пальцы, но все же отдернула руку. — Теперь я понимаю, какие кошмары не дают вам спать.

Зойсайт коротко кивнул.

— Прости, что так отвлек от книги, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Она, наверное, очень интересная.

— Да. Это фантастическая книга — про далекое будущее и космос. В ней люди поселились на других планетах. Вы можете себе представить?

Зойсайт вздрогнул. Неужели она, читая такую литературу, до сих пор ничего не вспомнила?

— Если хочешь, мы можем вернуться в парк, — предложил он.

— Если вы не возражаете.

— Там хорошо, — хоть раз он не соврал. — Признаться, люблю такие гармоничные места. Обещаю не мешать тебе читать.

Он подмигнул, и Ами смущенно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо.

***

Домой Зойсайт вернулся в полнейшем смятении. Он не мог отрицать, что ему было комфортно просто находиться рядом с Ами Мизуно, когда она увлеченно читала, а он сидел на лужайке и предавался своим размышлениям. Выводы, к которым он пришел, оказались весьма неутешительны: несмотря на внутренний запрет, он сближался с Ами. Зойсайту хотелось бы, чтобы этот день в парке никогда не заканчивался, и в то же время его внутренний голос кричал, что нужно бежать, как можно скорее, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Тем более что Ами еще слишком юна для романтических отношений, и, по-хорошему, не стоило бы морочить ей голову, чтобы не причинять эту боль. Снова. Единственное, что могло послужить оправданием Зойсайту, это то, что теперь больно было и ему.

Он бродил по квартире, разве что не бросаясь на стены от отчаяния, метался, как загнанный зверь, и совершенно не следил за временем. Вернуть его к реальности смог только звонок телефона.

— Зойсайт, — в трубке раздался тихий голос Ами Мизуно. — Уже почти полночь, а у вас еще горит свет.

Зойсайт замер, как громом пораженный.

— Ами, — пробормотал он. — Что ты делаешь? Зачем ты…

— Вам тоже нужно спать, — произнесла она. — Я подумала... То есть, я просто хотела о вас позаботиться.

— Спасибо, Ами, — он прижался лбом к стене, на которой висел телефон. Ами молчала, он, как ни странно, тоже.

— Зойсайт, с вами все в порядке?

Ее робкий голос ударил его сильнее хлыста.

— Да. Спасибо, Ами. Все хорошо. Просто обо мне никто никогда раньше не заботился. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — даже по голосу было слышно, что она улыбается. В трубке раздались гудки, а Зойсайт так и стоял, прижавшись лбом к стене, озаренный элементарной, но вместе с тем и ужасной мыслью: проклятие Селены оказало на его жизнь куда большее влияние, чем он мог себе представить. Никто не любил его, и дело касалось не только девушек. С самого детства он был лишен любви земных родителей, а от строгой и постоянно занятой наукой бабушки маленький Зойсайт и сам ничего не ждал. И до недавнего времени ему вполне успешно удавалось существовать без чьей-либо любви.

— Ами, что ты делаешь? — повторил он в тишину пустой квартиры вопрос, прошел к кровати, сел на край, обхватил голову руками и стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.

— Что ты творишь, Ами? — бормотал он, а внутри него бушевала буря. — Что ты делаешь?

Так Зойсайт и сидел, пока усталость не сделала свое черное дело, и его не сморил сон.

***

Воскресный день выдался облачным, хотя солнце изредка все же проглядывало на небе. В парке гремела музыка, повсюду сновали парочки. Одинокие парни поглядывали по сторонам, девушки, сбившись в стайки, хихикали. Зойсайт, вышедший прогуляться и проветрить голову, не сразу понял, что происходит, пока его взгляд не уперся в большую афишу, которая гласила: «День танцев в парке».

Ноги сами понесли его прочь от танцевального настила и скопления людей. Хотя если он и впрямь хотел держаться подальше от Ами Мизуно, стоило бы остаться, ведь она обычно сторонилась таких мероприятий. Но и самому Зойсайту было до ужаса противно находиться там, воспоминания о Серебряном Тысячелетии и его балах нахлынули с новой силой, образы дам и их кавалеров заплясали перед глазами, кружась в смертельном танце.

«Это твоя вина», — от голоса Селены его мозг готов был вот-вот взорваться, но другой возглас, куда более мягкий и мелодичный, донесся до ушей, заставляя воспаленный разум успокоиться.

— Зойсайт!

Ами сидела на скамье и махала ему рукой. Первой мыслью Зойсайта было сбежать и от нее тоже, но это выглядело бы по меньшей мере глупо, и потому он с чуть слышным вздохом направился к ней.

— Привет, — он присел рядом и посмотрел на книгу, в которую Ами положила закладку и закрыла. — Я смотрю, ты почти дочитала.

— Да. Она безумно интересная.

— Можно будет взять ее у тебя на время, после того как дочитаешь? — Зойсайт улыбнулся.

— Да, разумеется, — Ами кивнула и просияла. Зойсайт мысленно проклял себя повторно, но ему было крайне интересно, что же так увлекло Ами.

— А почему ты не на танцевальной площадке? Я думал, девушки любят танцы. Чувствуют себя принцессами на балу.

— Не хочется. Какая из меня принцесса? — Ами пожала плечами. — Да и танцевать я не умею.

— Ну почему же, — Зойсайт улыбнулся. — Как раз ты больше всего подходишь на роль принцессы, Ами. Глупы те, кто говорит, что принцессы только носят красивые платья и стремятся выйти замуж. Быть принцессой — большой труд. Каждая из них когда-то должна стать королевой, а потому им нужно разбираться в дипломатии, в экономике, знать иностранные языки, видеть проблемы своего народа и думать о способах их решения. А если принцесса будет интересоваться только нарядами и мальчиками, ее королевство быстро обнищает или будет завоевано.

Ами рассмеялась.

— Вы знаете много принцесс?

— Я знаю, что принцесс не так-то и много осталось. А у тех, что остались, намного больше проблем, чем себе представляют обыватели. А по поводу того, что ты не умеешь танцевать — я могу научить.

Зойсайт тут же пожалел о сказанном, но было поздно: Ами смотрела на него с любопытством.

— Вы уверены?

— Только согласись, — он поднялся на ноги и протянул ей руку. — Музыка доносится даже сюда.

Ами глубоко вдохнула, словно готовясь к прыжку, отложила книгу и взялась за протянутую руку.

— Положи ладонь мне на плечо, — в горле Зойсайта вмиг сбился тугой ком, отчего голос приобрел легкую хрипотцу. Тело словно прошил разряд, подобный электрическому. Это была она. Его принцесса. Сомнения улетучились в тот самый миг, когда Ами коснулась пальцами его плеча. Пальцы ее второй руки покоились в его ладони.

— На первый счет делаешь шаг назад, на второй —- в сторону, на третий — остановись. Я буду считать, — Зойсайт положил ладонь ей на лопатку.

«Раз-два-три», — музыка доносилась с танцевальной площадки до их уединенного уголка.

«Раз-два-три», — Ами двигалась уверенно и плавно, словно всю жизнь танцевала. Должно быть, сказывалась память спящего сознания принцессы.

«Раз-два-три», — отбивало сердце Зойсайта каждый раз, когда Ами поднимала на него взгляд.

«Раз-два-три», — шелестел ветер, перебирая страницы ее книги.

В прошлый раз это закончилось катастрофой.

— Ты соврала мне, — мягко произнес Зойсайт, — ты умеешь танцевать.

— Я не знаю, как так у меня получается, — Ами улыбнулась и и чуть покачала головой, не сбившись при этом с такта.

Вальс, звучавший на площадке, закончился, и включилась куда более быстрая музыка. Зойсайт коротко поклонился, и Ами вернулась на скамью.

— Ты веришь в реинкарнацию? — вырвалось у Зойсайта. — Может, в прошлой жизни ты была принцессой, и умение танцевать просто дремало у тебя в памяти?

Ами рассмеялась.

— Я не знаю. Если бы люди помнили свои предыдущие жизни, это бы доставляло им немало проблем.

Она снова была права.

Где-то вдалеке заворчал гром, и Зойсайт вздрогнул. Слишком уж раскат напоминал грохот приближающихся легионов Тьмы. Темное Королевство было повержено сотни лет назад, и если бы оно опять набирало силу, он бы узнал об этом.

— Похоже, будет дождь, — Ами с тревогой посмотрела на небо, даже не догадываясь, что Зойсайт сейчас мысленно умолял все силы мира о том, чтобы это не был огненный дождь, призванный легионами Тьмы.

— Я не взял зонт, — хмуро произнес он. — Идем. Надо поспешить, если не хочешь намокнуть.

Ами кивнула, прижала к груди книгу, и они с Зойсайтом быстрым шагом направились к дому.

Ливень обрушился на город, как только за ними закрылась входная дверь. Самый обычный дождь. Небесная вода. Зойсайт с облегчением выдохнул и вызвал лифт.

— Успели, — Ами передернула плечами.

Кабина лифта ползла вверх, Зойсайт молчал, рассматривая Ами, а она, казалось, не замечала этого.

— Ами, — выдавил он наконец. — У тебя необычные глаза.

— Простите? — она смерила Зойсайта удивленным взглядом.

— Глубокие, как море, и чистые, как роса, — он уже говорил это, давным-давно, перед катастрофой, и потому теперь, когда слова сорвались с губ, предощущение конца стало особенно сильным.

— Вы не должны так говорить, — неожиданно сурово произнесла Ами. — Это неправильно. Я еще учусь в школе, и… Вы сами должны понимать, что так нельзя.

Лифт остановился на седьмом этаже, и она опрометью выскочила на площадку, даже не попрощавшись, оставив Зойсайта вариться в котле из его собственных мыслей и чувств.

— Она права, — сказал он сам себе, когда вошел в квартиру и бросил ключи на тумбу. — Так нельзя. Я не могу убежать от тебя, Ами Мизуно, но ты можешь. Ты намного сильнее, чем я думал, и всегда такой была. По крайней мере, я не приведу тебя к беде, пока ты остаешься такой. Это правильно.

Конечно же, Ами была права. Зойсайт прекрасно это понимал, но не знал, как избавиться от щемящего чувства в груди, которое росло, ширилось, как смертельная болезнь.

От шума воды накатывала дремота, и он прилег, в надежде, что хотя бы днем получится немного вздремнуть.

***

— Зойсайт!

Этот голос он никак не ожидал услышать. Холодный и властный, он прозвучал в голове, заставляя все органы сжаться в тугой ком, а кровь — похолодеть.

— Да, моя королева.

— Пришло время вернуться. Темное Королевство набирает силу. Ты должен повести своих демонов в бой.

— Да.

Он открыл глаза и тяжело задышал. Это было сном и явью одновременно. Зойсайт торопливо прошел на кухню, рывком открыл холодильник, достал бутылку с водой и стал жадно пить, желая усмирить отчаянно колотящееся сердце. Все-таки чутье его не подвело.

Когда он наконец смог успокоиться, то взглянул на часы. Одиннадцать. «Ами, должно быть, еще не спит», — мелькнула в голове мысль, и, гонимый ею, Зойсайт выскочил на балкон.

На седьмом горел свет.

Когда Зойсайт набирал номер Ами, он обнаружил, что пальцы крупно дрожат. Все тело колотило, будто в горячке, и он не знал, связано это с возвращением сил или же с нарастающей паникой. Если королева узнает, что он нашел одну из принцесс, она может потребовать немедленно привести ее. И отнюдь не на чашечку кофе.

— Алло? — голос Ами звучал строго. Очевидно, она знала, кто звонит, и сердилась.

— Ами, — произнес Зойсайт, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе. Не хватало еще, чтобы она подумала, будто он напуган.

— Зойсайт, вы не должны сюда звонить, — отчеканила Ами. — Я…

— Ами, я завтра уезжаю, — перебил ее он.

В трубке повисло молчание.

— Я просто хотел попрощаться. Прости. Ты права. Я не должен тебе звонить.

Трубка легла на рычаг раньше, чем Ами успела что-то ответить.

— Идиот! — Зойсайт прижался лбом к стене и сжал кулаки. — Какой же ты идиот, Зойсайт, если вместо того, чтобы не допускать ошибок, ты с завидным упорством их повторяешь.

Он занес руку, чтобы ударить ни в чем не повинную стену, но его остановил стук в дверь.

Ами Мизуно, слегка растрепанная, стояла на пороге и куталась в ветровку, накинутую поверх домашнего платья.

— Зойсайт, — в ее голосе звенели рвущиеся наружу слезы, — вы уезжаете из-за того, что я сказала?

— Нет-нет, — он смягчился. — Мне только что позвонили. Прости, Ами, я соврал тебе. Я не философ.

— Я так и думала, — Ами вздохнула.

— Я военный, — конечно, это было полуправдой, но у военного куда больше возможностей получить срочный вызов, чем у философа.

Ами кивнула.

— И теперь меня срочно вызывают в другую страну. Ами, я не знаю, как долго я буду в отъезде: неделю или несколько лет. Но обещаю, я обязательно вернусь, чтобы прочитать ту книгу.

Ами коротко, рвано выдохнула и обхватила его за пояс.

— И я всегда буду помнить, что у меня есть такой замечательный друг, как ты. Мы же друзья, Ами?

— Да, — пробормотала она куда-то ему в солнечное сплетение.

— Прости, что расстроил, — он провел рукой по ее волосам. — Я просто не мог не попрощаться. Я обязательно вернусь.

Ами подняла голову, и Зойсайт увидел слезы, текущие по ее лицу.

— Не плачь, я обязательно вернусь, — он провел пальцами по ее щеке. — И мы еще раз повальсируем.

— Хорошо, — Ами кивнула. — Тогда не «прощайте», а «до свидания»?

— До свидания, Ами Мизуно. И спокойной ночи.

Она снова порывисто обняла его, а потом бросилась прочь, видимо, не желая больше плакать при нем.

Зойсайт закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и повел пальцами в воздухе, воскрешая в памяти давно забытый жест. Проснувшаяся темная энергия отозвалась покалыванием в запястье. Он взмахнул рукой и растворился в воздухе, перенесся туда, где его ждали.

Берилл восседала на своем троне посреди зала, полного демонов. Зойсайт опустился на одно колено и склонил голову.

— Я прибыл, моя королева.


	3. III. Темное Королевство

Зойсайт негодовал. Нефрит все чаще и чаще терпел поражение, и королева Берилл решила сорвать злость и на Зойсайте тоже. Да, он, конечно, сплоховал, дело с Серебряным Кристаллом никак не желало двигаться с мертвой точки. Скорее даже не из-за того, что ему кто-то мешал, а только лишь потому, что самому Зойсайту доставляло куда больше удовольствия пикироваться с Нефритом и смотреть, как тот кипит от возмущения. Однако в последнее время королеву Берилл стало беспокоить поведение Нефрита, и Зойсайт решил, что не будет лишним за ним проследить.

«Значит, Черный Кристалл должен указать путь к Серебряному», — затаившись в жилище Нефрита, Зойсайт скрежетал зубами. Мало того, что этот мерзавец провалил свое задание, так еще и позарился на Серебряный Кристалл.

— Генерал Зойсайт, — трое демонов застыли перед ним в ожидании приказа.

— Уничтожьте Нефрита, — хладнокровно бросил он и отвернулся. На этих троих можно было положиться, и Зойсайт надеялся, что их не придется контролировать. Отлучившись под предлогом поиска Серебряного Кристалла, он направился в парк, занял место на знакомой до боли скамье и бездумно уставился на пруд.

С Нефритом они враждовали очень давно, но сейчас Зойсайта захлестывала слепая ненависть. Королева позволила Нефриту спуститься на Землю в человеческом облике, что дало этому ублюдку возможность заводить знакомства с жителями города. И все только потому, что он якобы разыскивает сейлор воинов. Видите ли, ему так удобнее! Желания же Зойсайта никто не учитывал. Он вынужден был ютиться в закутке в Темном Королевстве, в то время как Нефрит в одиночку занимал огромное поместье на Земле. И эта девчонка, Нару... Нефрит не заслуживал такой преданности.

— Нефрит! — визг девчонки раскроил полотно ночи. Затаившись, Зойсайт наблюдал за тем, как отчаянно она хватается за шипы, что прошили тело Нефрита насквозь, как плачет и просит его не умирать, и сама отдает свои силы демоническим шипам.

Прогремел взрыв, и вспышка огня озарила парк. Зойсайт подошел чуть ближе и хмуро смотрел на то, как Нефрит — чертов мерзавец — закрывает своим телом Нару. Один из четверых генералов Тьмы, повелитель демонов — и вдруг ринулся спасать девчонку.

Черный Кристалл выпал из его руки.

— Уверен, что Нефрит доволен. Он ведь умирает рядом со своей возлюбленной, — Зойсайт изогнул губы в ухмылке, желая скрыть за ядовитым тоном собственную боль и отчаяние, рвущиеся наружу.

Тонкий слух Зойсайта уловил звуки шагов. Похоже, сейлор воины даже по ночам не спали. Синяя форма Сейлор Меркурий мелькнула совсем неподалеку, и тоска захлестнула Зойсайта с головой, отчего он еще сильнее расплылся в улыбке, скрывая истинные эмоции.

— Помучайте его как следует, — бросил он своим демонам и растворился в воздухе.  
Даже вернувшись в свой закуток в Темном Королевстве, Зойсайт не мог дать волю эмоциям. Королева Берилл могла вызвать его в любой миг, да и генерал Кунсайт, которому он доверял как себе, а иногда и больше, — и тот бы не понял, почему он так зол. Хотя нет, понять-то он мог, а вот одобрить — вряд ли. Одобрение Кунсайта очень многое значило для Зойсайта. Без этого соратника он уже не представлял своего существования.

Зойсайт задумчиво крутил в руках Черный Кристалл, думая о том, что даже Нефрит был куда счастливее его. Пускай сейчас Нефрит погибал в страшных муках, но он любил — и любили его. Глупышка Нару готова была броситься грудью на огненные шары или убийственно острые шипы, лишь бы только защитить Нефрита. Зойсайту же такого можно было не ждать.

— Зойсайт? — генерал Кунсайт появился настолько неожиданно, что он вздрогнул. — Я вижу, ты добыл Черный Кристалл?

— Да, генерал Кунсайт. Теперь мы с легкостью найдем Серебряный Кристалл.

— Прекрасно. Самое время доложить об этом королеве Берилл.

— Да, — Зойсайт поднялся и сжал в руке Черный Кристалл. Если у Нефрита — уже почившего — и была возможность предаваться унынию, то Зойсайт такой роскошью не располагал.

***

В первое время Зойсайту удавалось избегать встречи с Сейлор Меркурий, что не могло не радовать. Конечно, рано или поздно правда должна была открыться, но два раза катастрофу получилось отсрочить, и уверенность в том, что и в третий раз они не пересекутся, поселилась в его душе.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Черный Кристалл не показал лицо следующего носителя Радужного Кристалла. Мальчишка, в теле которого затаился древний демон, сидел за столиком кафе и с восторгом рассматривал фото Ами Мизуно. В душе Зойсайта заклокотал гнев. Да, пусть в теле этого мальчишки и нашел пристанище один из семи сильнейших демонов, но всему же должен быть предел. И как раз увлеченность мальчишки — Рио, так его, кажется, звали — разозлило Зойсайта. Он нервно хихикнул.

— Значит, этот мальчик — один из семи демонов Радужных Кристаллов, — Зойсайт задумчиво провел пальцем по Черному Кристаллу и нахмурился. Похоже, в этот раз избежать встречи не получалось.

Зойсайт материализовался на козырьке одного из многочисленных магазинов на той улочке, по которой должен был пройти Рио, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу, и принялся ждать. Точность расчета оказалась феноменальной. Тонкая, ссутулившаяся фигура Рио показалась в конце улицы уже через минуту. Неужто он решил встретить Ами с дополнительных занятий? Зойсайт скрипнул зубами. Даже он не позволял себе такой наглости.

— Я жажду встречи с тобой, мальчик, — из-за кипящей в сердце злобы слова и последующий смешок прозвучали особенно кровожадно.

— Так ты — Зойсайт, — Рио обернулся, и в его глазах блеснул гнев.

— Что? — Зойсайт на миг опешил. Нет, это не могло быть правдой. Ами не стала бы рассказывать всем и каждому, а уж тем более какому-то дрянному мальчишке о том, что с ними произошло, по здешним меркам, чуть больше полугода назад.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — он навис над жертвой, но во взгляде Рио не было ни страха, ни растерянности. По-прежнему только гнев. Похоже, Ами и впрямь рассказала ему, а глупый мальчишка решил, что они теперь соперники. Довольно опрометчиво с его стороны. Особенно учитывая то, что внутри Рио затаился демон, которого Зойсайт с легкостью мог подчинить.

— Я наделен способностью видеть будущее с раннего детства, — гордо выпалил Рио, и у Зойсайта с души словно камень упал. И с чего он вообще решил соперничать с каким-то юнцом? Впрочем, мальчишка разузнал про демона с помощью своего дара. Что ж, это заметно упрощало задачу.

Конечно же, Рио сопротивлялся. Короткая, но чрезмерно напыщенная речь о том, что он не собирается служить демонам и готов умереть, но не сдаться, только сильнее испортила Зойсайту настроение. Он коротким, но хлестким ударом отшвырнул мальчишку и направил на него Черный Кристалл, запустив тем самым освобождение демона.

А в следующий миг его самого словно ударили под дых.

Ами с какой-то девчонкой выскочили из-за угла. Красивое лицо принцессы Меркурия исказил праведный гнев.

— Это же Зойсайт! — сколько решимости, готовности к борьбе, но вместе с тем и горечи было в ее голосе.

Черный Кристалл накачивал мальчишку энергией, и Зойсайт не имел права прервать связь, ведь это значило потерять жертву, а возможно и голову, в случае если Берилл снова будет не в духе.

— Зойсайт! — Меркурий окликнула его. В облике сейлор воина она была почти так же прекрасна, как и в одеяниях принцессы, вот только во взгляде ее кипела ненависть. Зойсайт нахмурился, глядя ей в глаза и совершенно не обращая внимания на пафосную речь Сейлор Мун.

— Вы хотите мне помешать? — он надеялся, что Сейлор Меркурий сможет услышать предостережение в его голосе, прочитать его во взгляде.

«Не нужно. Я не хочу тебе навредить».

— Отведи Рио в безопасное место!— крикнула Сейлор Мун и выскочила вперед, преграждая Зойсайту путь к Рио, которого Сейлор Меркурий уже поднимала с асфальта.

— Мне некогда с тобой возиться, — бросил Зойсайт, со злобой смотря, как Сейлор Меркурий уводит Рио в сторону парка — их парка! — и растворился в воздухе.

Он оставался невидимым, глядя, как она протирает лоб мальчишки влажным платком, как заботливо заглядывает в его лицо. Зависть, гнев и боль разрывали Зойсайта изнутри. Даже чертовому демону досталась крупица ее любви, и только он ничего не заслуживал. Она оттолкнула его — как и завещала Селена. Никто и никогда не должен был полюбить Зойсайта.

Ами привела Рио на свою любимую скамью, отчего боль Зойсайта стала невыносимой. Он появился в воздухе, заставив их вскочить на ноги. Сейлор Меркурий бросилась вперед, закрывая собой Рио.

— Зойсайт! — выкрикнула она, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку. Конечно, вид Сейлор Меркурий, готовой к бою, вызывал у Зойсайта беспокойство, но вместе с тем он слушал настоящую музыку. Уже в третий раз за вечер она назвала его по имени. Почти как раньше.

— Ты хочешь его защитить? — промурлыкал Зойсайт. — Но захочешь ли ты этого, увидев его истинное лицо?

Он помнил, как принцесса Меркурия ненавидела маски, как говорила о том, что нельзя скрывать лицо. Что ж, Зойсайт, может, и солгал ей, но лицо он держал открытым. Тут уж он явно выигрывал в сравнении с демоном, который прятался в человеческом теле.

Черный Кристалл указал на Рио, и мальчишку стало ломать. Крик боли огласил спокойную лужайку, прокатился над прудом и отозвался эхом на противоположном берегу.

— Рио!

И даже теперь она звала этого мальчишку по имени, переживала за него и готова была защищать.

— Узри Бамбукового демона, одного из семи сильнейших демонов! — Зойсайт открывал ей правду на истинное лицо ее избранника. Радужный Кристалл приятным бонусом лег в руку.

Зависнув над водой, Зойсайт с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Ами смотрит в глаза Бамбуковому демону, как понимание появляется в ее взгляде. Конечно, он не собирался позволять уродцу навредить принцессе, вовсе нет. Это была просто демонстрация того, что Зойсайт по-прежнему единственный, кто не скрывает лица.

Он так погрузился в раздумья, что не заметил, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Бамбуковый демон перемахнул через ограду пруда и вцепился в самого Зойсайта. От неожиданности тот разжал ладонь, и Радужный Кристалл выпал прямо в руки Сейлор Меркурий. Она с восхищенной улыбкой подняла голову. И конечно же, она восторгалась поступком Рио, чье сердце и разум удивительным образом не подчинились Зойсайту до конца. Пришлось повторно применить Черный Кристалл, чтобы заставить Бамбукового демона усилиться и подавить Рио, засевшего внутри. Сейлор Меркурий бросилась наутек.

— Негодяй, ты отравил чистое сердце мальчика! — голос Сейлор Мун сбил Зойсайта с толку.

— Неправда, — возразил он, от всей души надеясь, что Ами сейчас его слышит. — Вот его истинное лицо!

Ветка, которую демон срезал с дерева, преградила путь воинам, и Зойсайт скрипнул зубами, глядя, с какой тоской Ами смотрит на демона. Неужто понимание того, что его нужно уничтожить, причиняло ей такую боль?

Зойсайт исчез, растворился в воздухе, как только Ами упала на колени перед исцеленным Рио. Ему уже было все равно, что Радужный Кристалл остался у нее, что один из его семерых демонов уничтожен, что Берилл будет в ярости, а Кунсайт ужасно разочаруется. Зойсайт не мог выносить вида Ами, которая с нежностью заглядывала Рио в глаза. Пожалуй, это было самое мучительное наказание из всех возможных.

***

После той схватки Зойсайт потратил на восстановление целую неделю — ужасно долго, по мнению Кунсайта, который считал, что Берилл будет в ярости. Какое-то время Зойсайту удавалось оправдываться перед королевой, объясняя задержку тем, что Черный Кристалл ищет жертву. Однако бесконечно обманывать было опасно. Особым терпением королева не отличалась, так что когда она в очередной раз призвала Зойсайта, он не стал изобретать отговорки и явился в тронный зал.

Берилл была крайне недовольна: из семи кристаллов Темное Королевство завладело только одним, а троих сильных демонов сейлор воины отправили в небытие. Зойсайт слушал ее, стоя на одном колене и склонив голову.

— Ты уже придумал, как будешь оправдываться? — зло процедила Берилл.

— Прошу вас, дайте мне еще немного времени.

Понимая, что в сказку про поиски никто уже не поверит, Зойсайт активировал Черный Кристалл. Посреди тронного зала возник образ сутулой девушки в очках.

— Следующий Радужный Кристалл находится в теле этой девушки. Если я не добуду его, можете забрать мою жизнь, — торопливо произнес Зойсайт.

— Не сомневайся, я так и сделаю в случае провала, — холодно бросила королева. Внутренности Зойсайта словно сжались в тугой ком. В том, что королева Берилл выполняет свои угрозы, он успел убедиться. Он поклонился и болезненно зажмурился. Хоть он и подумывал о том, что существование его лишено всяческого смысла, перспектива погибнуть в ближайшее время все равно пугала.

Поначалу все шло неплохо: девчонка была дома одна и даже назвала Зойсайта красивым. Он без труда превратил ее в демона и подумывал уже тихонько смыться с Радужным Кристаллом, когда Сейлор Мун явилась, словно из-под земли выросла, и стала читать нотации. Впрочем, сам Зойсайт сплоховал: вместо того чтобы вернуться в Темное Королевство, оставив демона на растерзание Сейлор Мун, он завис над землей — и тут же поплатился за это. Такседо Маск, который повсюду таскался за сейлор воинами и даже успел сцапать один Радужный Кристалл, и на сей раз позарился на добычу Зойсайта.

Когда улицу, на которой Сейлор Мун сцепилась с демоном, заволокло туманом, Зойсайт сразу понял, что Меркурий вместе с остальными воинами явилась на помощь подруге.

Да, он предпочел сбежать, будучи не в силах видеть гнев в глазах Ами. К тому же он не знал, как себя вести, когда демон нападал на нее: терпеть то, что прекрасную Меркурий мучают, он не хотел, а отозвать демона означало раскрыть себя и перед воинами, и перед королевой.

Зойсайт сбежал, чуть не ранив напоследок Такседо Маска, понимая, что зарабатывает себе репутацию труса. Но при этом он все же умудрился сберечь себе жизнь: Радужный Кристалл покоился в его ладони.

Воодушевленный успехом, Зойсайт обнаружил следующего носителя Радужного Кристалла без труда и даже перехватил на улице. Правда, с ней — это снова оказалась девушка — был еще какой-то паренек, которого пришлось оглушить, чтобы не путался под ногами. Зойсайт даже успел заставить демона принять истинный облик, когда Сейлор Мун в сопровождении Сейлор Юпитер выскочила из-за угла. Пока они были заняты чтением лекции, Зойсайт успел высвободить Радужный Кристалл.

И тут же получил по пальцам от Такседо Маска. Из-за неожиданного хлесткого удара Зойсайт опешил и выронил Кристалл. Такседо Маск явно почувствовал превосходство. Этот идиот думал, что может побороть его. Он даже поверил, что ему позволят запросто забрать оброненный Кристалл. Пока Зойсайт решал, каким бы заклинанием ударить в ответ, улицу, на которой демон боролся с воинами, заволокло густым туманом. Зойсайт знал, кто любит пользоваться этим приемом, и желание отомстить Такседо Маску за ушибленную руку уступило место необходимости бежать как можно дальше. Он все еще не мог представить, что будет, вступи он с Сейлор Меркурий в открытое противостояние.

— Я отдаю тебе Радужный Кристалл. Он твой, — нарочито грустно произнес Зойсайт, и Такседо Маск поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Именно этого Зойсайт от него и ждал.

Он бросил в лицо врагу горсть мерцающей пыли и, пока тот отмахивался и пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то, Радужный Кристалл уже оказался в руках Зойсайта.

Так они с Сейлор Меркурий снова разминулись. Зойсайт не считал себя трусом, но отчаянно боялся этой встречи, разочарования, гнева и ненависти в ее взгляде.

В следующий раз он знатно повеселился, натравив на Такседо Маска старого демона и попутно прихватив кристалл. Обошлось даже без встречи с сейлор воинами. И пусть он даже краешком глаза не увидел Ами, не убедился, что она все еще жива и здорова, зато на поклон к Берилл можно было идти без дрожи в коленях. Втайне Зойсайт питал робкую надежду, что если он проявит себя с наилучшей стороны, королева позволит ему поселиться в человеческом мире, возможно даже в старой квартире. Конечно, Ами уже знает, что они враги, но можно будет хоть украдкой наблюдать за ней. Однако для того чтобы попросить Берилл о такой милости, нужно было заслужить ее расположение. Например, добыть добыть последний Радужный Кристалл. Черный Кристалл указывал на совсем маленькую девочку, которая, похоже, ни на минуту не выпускала из рук своего толстого кота. Проблем возникнуть не должно было.

До определенного момента все шло гладко. Девочка выскочила из дома, пытаясь догнать чудом сбежавшего кота. Она завернула в переулок, где затаился в ожидании Зойсайт, и получила заряд энергии Черного Кристалла. И тут Зойсайт понял, что просчитался. Демон, похоже, облюбовал тело кота, но поскольку маленькая хозяйка не спускала питомца с рук, Черный Кристалл показал их двоих.

А в следующий миг в проулке возникло сразу три сейлор воина: горящая праведным гневом Сейлор Мун, готовая метать молнии Сейлор Юпитер и та, кого Зойсайт так старательно избегал.

— Стой! — голос Сейлор Меркурий эхом отдавался от стен, раня не хуже шипов. Она подняла руку, чтобы атаковать, а Зойсайт стоял, не в силах пошевельнуться. Он понимал, что готов позволить ей победить, потому что не в силах причинить ей боль. Он и так уже слишком ранил ее.

Из-за необычайной «грациозности» Сейлор Мун атака не удалась. Наваждение как рукой сняло, и Зойсайт отскочил на пару шагов назад. Похоже, Юпитер собиралась призвать молнию — не самое лучшее решение в узком проулке.

— Я мог бы раздавить вас, как мух. Но у меня нет времени играть с вами, — бросил Зойсайт и растворился в воздухе. Пускай они считают его трусом. Тем более, он и впрямь боялся той боли, что причинял ему гнев Ами.

Оказавшись в подземном тоннеле, Зойсайт выдохнул. Ему в голову пришла интереснейшая мысль: что если Ами тоже не желает лишний раз сталкиваться с ним на поле битвы? Неужели ей тоже неприятно находиться с ним по разные стороны баррикад, и она предпочитает избегать того момента, когда придется атаковать его?

Ответов не было, как не было и времени их искать. Нужно было как можно скорее найти последний Кристалл, принести его королеве, и тогда она, возможно, разрешит ему перебраться в мир людей.

Путешествие по канализации оказалось самым мерзким, что только могло произойти с Зойсайтом: тошнотворный запах, полчища крыс и чувство невероятного унижения. Впрочем, крыс удалось подчинить, и они с легкостью нашли для Зойсайта выход наружу. И хотя неожиданное появление Сейлор Марс не помешало раскрыть сущность демона, Кристалл Зойсайту не достался. Такседо Маск выбил его из его руки, схватил так быстро, что Зойсайт и глазом моргнуть не успел, и растворился в тумане. Выбитый из колеи, Зойсайт вернулся в Темное Королевство, надеясь, что три предыдущих удачи королева поставит выше одного поражения.

***

Кунсайт держал в руках бархатную подушечку с четырьмя Радужными Кристаллами, а Зойсайт завороженно рассматривал их из-за его плеча. Он перебирал в голове легенды, которые ходили о Серебряном Кристалле, о его исцеляющей силе, мощнее которой ничего нет во всей Вселенной. Мысль о том, что неплохо было бы заполучить его, царапнула на границе сознания.

«С помощью Серебряного Кристалла Селена прокляла меня. Что если я воспользуюсь им, чтобы снять проклятие и исправить ошибку? Другого выхода я не вижу», — Зойсайт едва слышно вздохнул и прижался к плечу Кунсайта.

— Королева Берилл будет довольна, — произнес тот.

— Так Серебряный Кристалл достанется королеве? — разочарованно протянул Зойсайт и тут же прикусил язык. Не хватало еще, чтобы Кунсайт заподозрил его в измене Темному Королевству. С самым сильным генералом лучше было дружить.

— Я отберу у воинов Радужные Кристаллы и подарю их вам, — нараспев произнес Зойсайт, и Кунсайт с улыбкой потрепал его по щеке.

Оставалось лишь усовершенствовать Черный Кристалл, чем Зойсайт и занялся.

Чтобы отнять Радужный Кристалл у Сейлор Мун, пришлось попотеть. С самого начала операция не заладилась, видимо, Зойсайт немного поторопился. Все же стоило потратить чуть больше времени на подготовку. Сначала попал лучом Черного Кристалла не в того человека, а потом еще и сцепился с Такседо Маском. Пришлось пойти на хитрость, оставить Сейлор Мун сражаться с демоном, а самому затаиться. Зато как знатно Зойсайт повеселился потом, глядя на одураченных Сейлор Мун и Такседо Маска, у которых он увел Кристалл прямо из-под ног. А все потому, что они поверили, что он убрался восвояси.

— И почему я раньше так не делал? — недоуменно спросил у самого себя Зойсайт, сидя в своем закутке в Темном Королевстве. Королева, конечно, обрадовалась, но потом снова впала в бешенство. Она уже давно возмущалась из-за сейлор воинов, которые появлялись на каждой операции, а теперь возжелала узнать, кто такой Такседо Маск. И говорила так, словно Зойсайт лично был виноват в том, что он появляется каждый раз, когда Сейлор Мун в опасности.

— Похоже, он — что-то вроде ее ангела-хранителя? — насмешливо спросила Берилл, и Кунсайт воспринял это как толчок к действию.

В женском одеянии Зойсайт чувствовал себя идиотом. А уж с учетом того, что приходилось прыгать по крышам и спасать людей от неприятностей, которые они же с Кунсайтом и подстраивали, Зойсайт дошел до крайней степени раздражительности.

— А теперь мы подвесим тебя на кране. Такседо Маск обязательно придет спасать тебя, — ласково проговорил Кунсайт. — Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Генерал, я чем-то прогневил вас? — Зойсайт заглянул ему в глаза, стараясь выглядеть все тем же преданным соратником, каким его привыкли видеть, но в глазах Кунсайта уже горела жажда крови, а значит, можно было даже не пытаться переубедить его или что-то ему доказать.

Зойсайт закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как веревки крепко стягивают его запястья. Земля ушла из-под ног — он поднимался. Кунсайт все же обманул его. Адская боль выкручивала суставы, а со связанными руками Зойсайт не мог воспарить над землей, как обычно любил делать. Это бы хоть немного позволило снять напряжение с рук. Похоже, Кунсайт все же был чем-то рассержен. Вот только чем?

От этих мыслей Зойсайта отвлекло появление сейлор воинов. Он приоткрыл один глаз и исподтишка любовался Сейлор Меркурий. Какой воодушевленной она была в этот момент жажды справедливости.

А потом Кунсайт ударил темной энергией, заключая всех четверых воинов под магический купол, через который едва пробивались вспышки их атак и воинственные крики. Темная энергия поглощала все их силы и сжимала кольцо вокруг несчастных. Зойсайт сцепил зубы и умолял небо, чтобы Такседо Маск поскорее явился спасать лже-Сейлор Мун и спас бы самого Зойсайта от созерцания мучений Сейлор Меркурий.

И он пришел. С легкостью разрезал веревки, подхватил Зойсайта на руки и одним прыжком достиг ближайшего здания. Зойсайт поразился тому, какая крепкая у Такседо Маска хватка. Крики сейлор воинов стихли вдали. Такседо Маск взял небольшую паузу, чтобы передохнуть. Идеальный момент.

Сотворив лезвие, Зойсайт с силой вонзил его под правую лопатку Такседо Маска. Тот издал короткий сдавленный вздох.

— Что ты сделала, Сейлор Мун?

Этот маскарад окончательно опротивел Зойсайту, и он легким жестом сбросил личину сейлор воина.

— Зойсайт, — процедил Такседо Маск и отполз в сторону, но затем собрал в силы в кулак и перешел на бег. Зойсайт бросился за ним.

Погоня вышла короткой; раненый, Такседо Маск был куда менее выносливым. В какой-то момент Зойсайту удалось сбить его с ног и заклинанием сорвать маску с ненавистного лица.

Они столкнулись взглядами. Ненависть, сквозящая в глазах Мамору, недавнего полуночного собеседника, обожгла Зойсайта не хуже, чем презрение Ами.

— Ты готов? — спросил он, из последних сил скрывая дрожь в голосе. Нельзя было показывать слабость.

Мамору выбросил вперед руку с тростью, остановив движение клинка. Будь на его месте кто-либо другой, Зойсайт бы расправился с ним одним щелчком пальцев, но не мог поступить так с тем, кого знал, кому верил и сопереживал в прошлом. С тем, кто сопереживал ему. Теперь все встало на свои места. Вот почему их противостояние вышло особенно горячим. Ну конечно. Мамору, человек без прошлого, жаждал заполучить Серебряный Кристалл, чтобы вернуть себе воспоминания. Они оба были заложниками этой побрякушки и ее хозяйки, Селены, пусть она уже тысячу лет и горит в аду.

Внезапное появление неизвестного сейлор воина помешало противостоянию взглядов. Луч заклятия полоснул Зойсайта по пальцам, заставив отпрянуть. Клинок со звоном упал на бетонный пол.

— Кто ты?

Неизвестная воительница исчезла так же, как и появилась. И что самое обидное, эта мерзавка дала Такседо Маску возможность уйти. Впрочем, убить его Зойсайт все равно не смог бы.

— Я не могу дышать... — послышался неподалеку стон кого-то из сейлор воинов, и Зойсайт бросился туда, к куполу из Тьмы, возведенному Кунсайтом.

Тот сжимал кольцо заклинания вокруг загнанных в ловушку воинов.

— Как вам моя Тьма? — посмеиваясь, спросил Кунсайт.

— Генерал Кунсайт, прошу вас, — выпалил Зойсайт, прежде чем успел сообразить, что говорит. Кунсайт искоса посмотрел на него, не поворачивая даже головы.

«Отдайте мне Сейлор Меркурий» — значило бы ее неминуемую гибель и пытки для него. Тем более, Меркурий вряд ли согласилась бы жить такой ценой.

— Будьте осторожны, — торопливо закончил Зойсайт. — Здесь появился Такседо Маск и еще один воин.

— Значит, ты опять упустил Такседо Маска? — Кунсайт все же разозлился.

— Отчего же? Мы только начали, — попытался оправдаться Зойсайт. Сейчас все внимание Кунсайта было сосредоточено на нем, и купол хотя бы перестал сжиматься.

— Такседо Маск! Твоим прекрасным воинам конец! — Зойсайт играл на публику.

Но Мамору этого не понимал. На еле гнущихся ногах он вышел из своего укрытия.

Луч заклинания хлестнул Кунсайта по рукам, и купол рухнул.

— Я — Сейлор Венера, — неизвестная воительница наконец соизволила представиться. Кунсайт сделал шаг назад, потирая оцарапанные запястья и, похоже, собирая силы для нового удара. Даже в обычном своем состоянии он был чрезвычайно жесток и опасен, даже по меркам Темного Королевства, а уж теперь, когда его разозлили, и подавно.

— Генерал Кунсайт, — Зойсайт заслонил его от сейлор воинов, — прошу вас, уходите отсюда. Я убью их!

Оставалось только надеяться, что это прозвучало достаточно убедительно.

— Зойсайт, Кунсайт! Ситуация изменилась. Возвращайтесь, — образ королевы Берилл возник в ночном небе как нельзя кстати.

— Но почему? — Зойсайт попытался разыграть удивление, но Берилл только сильнее разозлилась.

— Заткнись и возвращайся, — приказала она. Кунсайт крепко схватил его за запястье, утягивая в Темное Королевство.

***

Когда Зойсайт говорил королеве Берилл, что теперь, зная истинное лицо Такседо Маска, найти его не составит особого труда, ему даже не пришлось особо кривить душой. Он действительно знал, где искать. С точностью до двери.

Свой старый дом Зойсайт нашел с легкостью, и теперь в задумчивости стоял у лифта, держа палец у кнопки вызова. Он думал, как ему поступить теперь, когда карты раскрыты. И Ами, и Мамору ненавидели его всеми фибрами души, но он не мог ответить тем же. По крайней мере, ответить Ами. Надеясь, что она не собирается в ближайший час возвращаться домой, Зойсайт нажал на кнопку. Двери разъехались в стороны, словно ждали его.

Войдя в кабину, Зойсайт чуть машинально не нажал на десятку, но вовремя одернул себя и ткнул в кнопку с номером одиннадцать. Кабина вздрогнула и поползла наверх. Раньше Зойсайту нравилось, что лифт едет так медленно, то теперь это невыносимо раздражало. Особенно в такой момент, когда все его существо жаждало бежать как можно дальше от этого дома, от Мамору, от Темного Королевства. Скрыться от всех проблем, затаиться, чтобы не нашли. Но с Темным Королевством этот номер пройти не мог, Берилл обладала удивительной властью над своими подданными. Не явишься на ее зов — и считай, что пара-тройка демонов уже стоит у твоего порога с горячим желанием снять твою голову с плеч. Поздно было что-то менять.

Что Зойсайта смущало особенно сильно, так это приказ Берилл привести Такседо Маска живым. Нет бы просто убить, она, по всей видимости, хотела и его обратить в демона, подчинить себе и заставить творить темные дела. Зойсайт вспомнил, как яростно Такседо Маск защищал Сейлор Мун, и подумал, что первым приказом Берилл может стать именно убийство главной воительницы. Это было вполне в ее стиле: поиздеваться над чьей-то любовью. В конце концов, издевалась же она над самим Зойсайтом, отправляя его на такие задания, из-за которых он обязательно сталкивался нос к носу с Сейлор Меркурий. Догадывалась ли королева об их связи, Зойсайт не знал, но после последней вылазки считал, что Кунсайт его подозревает.

Лифт дернулся и остановился, выпуская Зойсайта на лестничную площадку. Он замер у двери Мамору — в конце концов, вежливый стук вполне мог быть расценен как издевательство.

С той стороны двери послышался тяжелый стон и шаркающие шаги. Зойсайт явно перестарался с клинком. Он вздохнул и повел рукой в воздухе, перемещаясь в квартиру к Мамору.

— А у тебя просторно, — усмехнулся он, появляясь в широкой гостиной, посреди которой на диване сидел Мамору и шипел от боли.

— Зойсайт, — выдавил тот, с ненавистью глядя ему в глаза. Эта кипучая злоба, казалось, могла материализоваться и вонзиться в бледную кожу сотней, тысячей острых игл. Радушного приема ждать не приходилось.

— Когда я узнал твое настоящее лицо, найти тебя оказалось совсем несложно, Мамору, — мягко произнес Зойсайт.

— Что тебе нужно? — процедил Мамору сквозь зубы. Он явно был не рад бывшему соседу.

— По-моему, пришло время обо всем договориться.

— Договориться? Мне не о чем с тобой договариваться, трус.

Это было обидно. Настолько, что Зойсайт вмиг позабыл обо всех своих душевных метаниях. Это он-то трус?

— Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой сразились за каждый Кристалл, — недовольно произнес Зойсайт, нервно накручивая на палец прядь волос. — Чтобы ты не считал меня трусом. Это будет честный бой.

— Я принимаю вызов, — Мамору явно был зол.

— Вот и отлично. Я буду ждать тебя в небоскребе, что стоит в районе бухты.

— Согласен.

— Тогда до встречи завтра, в пять вечера. Спокойной ночи, Мамору, — Зойсайт все же не удержался от прощальной колкости. Он испарился в тот же миг, оставив Мамору скрипеть зубами от бессильной злобы.

Ловушка сработала. Мамору явился в назначенный час, бледный и едва стоящий на ногах от боли. Зойсайту на миг даже стало жаль бывшего соседа, но по ушам резануло всплывшее в памяти слово «трус» — и он рассмеялся, глядя на Мамору и девчонку, которая бесформенным кулем лежала у него за спиной. Да, пришлось нейтрализовать ее. Зойсайт никак не мог взять в толк, какой был резон тащить на поединок девицу, но кто знает, кому и что Мамору наговорил в болезненной горячке.

— Добро пожаловать, — Зойсайт оторвался от созерцания заката и прошел в центр зала. Злоба прошла, уступив место грусти. Все вот-вот закончится.

— Я кладу сюда свои Радужные Кристаллы, — он прошел на середину зала и положил камни на холодную плитку, после чего любезно указал на них рукой. — Положи и ты свои.

Мамору с трудом отпустил руку девчонки, проковылял по залу и положил свои камни на пол. В закатном свете Кристаллы переливались всеми цветами радуги, оправдывая свое название. На миг Зойсайта посетила мысль, что он мог бы прямо сейчас схватить их и испариться. Собрать Серебряный Кристалл и использовать его, чтобы исправить ошибку. Но потом он вспомнил, что этажом ниже стоит Кунсайт, который при желании может прочесть все его мысли, как раскрытую книгу. Вспомнил — и истерически расхохотался.

— Что здесь смешного? — Мамору нахмурился и сжал кулаки.

— Ничего особенного, — выдохнул Зойсайт. — Просто я рад, что ты оказался таким глупым.

Кунсайт появился из ниоткуда, и Кристаллы послушно переместились ему в руку.

— Позаботься о них, — бросил он Зойсайту и растворился в воздухе.

Щеку обожгло огнем. Видимо, Мамору целился своей розой в Кунсайта, но не успел. Зойсайт потер скулу и с грустью отметил, что на руке осталась кровь.

— Если хочешь получить Кристаллы, приходи на смотровую площадку, — недовольно пробормотал он и растворился в воздухе. Девчонка, что лежала позади Мамору, пришла в себя и, кажется, успела все услышать. Тем хуже для нее.

Зойсайт ждал на смотровой площадке. Он перекидывал огненный шар из руки в руку, раздумывая, зачем Мамору понадобился королеве.

«Если бы я был так же глуп — то есть, конечно, благороден — как Мамору, я предпочел бы умереть, нежели жить в рабстве у Берилл». Своенравная королева иногда доводила и самого Зойсайта до белого каления, но он-то, давний слуга Темного Королевства, уже ко всему привык, а вот для Мамору такая жизнь могла бы стать сущей пыткой. Или же Берилл собиралась особенно жестоко пытать его, прежде чем убить. И все равно в конечном счете он молил бы о смерти.

— Так почему бы не освободить его сейчас? — вполголоса спросил Зойсайт у самого себя и сбросил огненный шарик вниз, навстречу поднимающемуся лифту.

Раздался грохот, внутри у Зойсайта все задрожало — а может, это дрожь здания передалась. Он сморгнул непрошеные слезы. У него не было шанса объясниться с Мамору, они расстались врагами.

— Королеве можно будет сказать, что Мамору погиб в результате несчастного случая, — задумчиво протянул он в пустоту зала, повернулся спиной к лифтовой шахте и побрел прочь.

Как оказалось, не в пустоту.

— Так ты врешь даже своим хозяевам? — позади него раздался гневный голос Сейлор Мун.

— Что ж, — Зойсайт вздохнул. — Сейлор Мун, я уничтожу и тебя, и Такседо Маска.

— Здесь нет никакого Такседо Маска!

Похоже, окружающим лгал не только Зойсайт. Воительница с немалым удивлением наблюдала за перевоплощением Мамору и, судя по ее озадаченному виду, пыталась что-то вспомнить.

— Ты не посмеешь навредить Сейлор Мун, — гневно выпалил Мамору.

— Это будет честный бой, — протянул Зойсайт. — Честный.

Он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы создать за спинами врагов клинок.

«Твоя душа еще поблагодарит меня за то, что освободил тебя от мучений. Это будет быстро», — подумал он, направляя клинок в спину Мамору.

У того была хорошая реакция. Даже у раненого. Услышал он свист рассекаемого клинком воздуха или же почуял опасность для своей обожаемой Сейлор Мун — неважно, но в тот же миг он обернулся и бросился грудью на клинок, защищая ее от удара.

Когда клинок вошел в его тело, Мамору издал короткий сдавленный стон на выдохе и медленно осел на пол. Сейлор Мун разразилась рыданиями.

Дальше все происходило как в страшном сне. В зал ворвались остальные воины, и Зойсайт встретился взглядом с Меркурий — кажется, она готова была убить его, стереть в порошок в тот же миг. Но ей помешала искра на щеке подруги. Слеза Сейлор Мун излучала мягкий свет. Радужные Кристаллы сорвались с руки Кунсайта, проплыли по воздуху к этой мерцающей капле и влились в нее. Зал затопил яркий свет, поглотив Сейлор Мун. Зойсайт зажмурился, а когда свет немного померк и наконец появилась возможность открыть глаза, посреди зала уже стояла принцесса Серенити. В руке она сжимала жезл, увенчанный Серебряным Кристаллом.

Зойсайт замер, как громом пораженный. Его желанная добыча была так близко, всего-то стоило протянуть руку.

Он ударил Серенити самым сильным заклинанием, на которое только был способен, но она с легкостью отбила удар, заслонившись жезлом.

А затем ударила в ответ. Серебряный Кристалл блеснул, удар пришелся Зойсайту четко в грудь, и его отбросило назад. Он больно ударился спиной о колонну и сполз на пол. Словно в тумане он увидел, как на миг Меркурий обернулась и проследила за ним странным взглядом.

«Жалость? — вспыхнула в сердце Зойсайта надежда. — Или презрение?»

Ему приятнее было думать, что ей хоть на миг, но стало его жаль. Принцесса Серенити сидела на полу, положив голову Такседо Маска себе на колени. Зойсайт даже позавидовал тому, что не лежит сейчас вот так на коленях у своей принцессы, пусть даже тогда он и был бы при смерти.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Сияние вокруг Серенити рассеивалось, она возвращалась в образ Сейлор Мун, явно слабея. Меркурий метнулась вперед и едва успела поймать подругу, когда она, обессиленная, рухнула рядом со своим дорогим Такседо Маском.

Зойсайт с трудом поднялся на ноги, и Меркурий посмотрела на него с очевидным беспокойством. Решение было таким простым и изящным, что он сам диву дался.

«Сейчас я просто все объясню. Пусть Сейлор Мун применит Серебряный Кристалл и снимет с меня проклятие», — подумал он и сделал шаг.

И тут же был подхвачен Кунсайтом. Тревога во взгляде Меркурий сменилась глухой злобой.

— Кунсайт, — пробормотал Зойсайт, проглатывая проклятия, которыми хотел бы его осыпать. Генерал посмотрел на него, ожидая, что же еще он скажет. — Кунсайт, Сейлор Мун — это принцесса Луны.

— Значит, принцесса пробудилась. — Зойсайт впился жадным взглядом в Серебряный Кристалл в руках у Сейлор Мун. — Я позволю вам пожить еще немного.

Он не сразу понял, к чему клонит Кунсайт, но тот взмахнул рукой, и вокруг Мамору заклубилась тьма. Миг — и он исчез. Следующим взмахом руки Кунсайт перенес их с Зойсайтом в Темное Королевство. Последним, что выхватил взгляд Зойсайта, был гнев в глазах Сейлор Меркурий, а потом все вокруг потемнело.

Королева Берилл рвала и метала.

— Зойсайт! Ты ко всему готов? — в ее глазах блестела жажда крови.

— Пожалуйста, — язык заплетался, мысли путались, и единственное, на что был способен Зойсайт, это заготовленная для сейлор воинов речь. — Дайте мне шанс.

— Ты не подчинился моему приказу и хотел убить Такседо Маска!

В голове все вмиг опустело, и Зойсайта охватило щемящее чувство безысходности. В прошлый раз за ним последовало прощание с Ами Мизуно, в этот же…

— Да, но... — пробормотал он, подыскивая оправдание.

— Ты думаешь, что меня можно обмануть? — королева резко поднялась со своего трона, и Зойсайта отбросило назад мощным потоком темной энергии. Он кричал что-то, звал на помощь, не слыша собственного голоса. Он бормотал какую-то нелепицу, когда почувствовал касание. Кунсайт. Единственный, кто хоть капельку жалел его, перенес Зойсайта на поляну, усыпанную цветами.

«Хотя бы умру красиво, — мелькнула в его голове мысль. — Жаль, этого не видит Меркурий». Оставалось только надеяться, что он не сказал это вслух в предсмертной горячке.

— Я давно понял, что ты не до конца верен Темному Королевству, — холодно произнес Кунсайт. — И теперь я знаю, что виной этому одна из воительниц.

Зойсайт хотел возразить, но не успел. Тьма поглотила его.

***

— Зойсайт, — голос, зовущий его по имени, был куда нежнее, чем у Берилл, но при этом ему хотелось подчиняться, слепо и безоговорочно.

Зойсайт часто заморгал и открыл глаза. Он лежал в чаше осушенного фонтана на развалинах Серебряного Тысячелетия. Королева Селена с грустью смотрела на него сверху.

— Зойсайт, — повторила она, и он с трудом поднялся, чтобы тут же опуститься на одно колено.

— Королева Селена. Ваше проклятие…

— Я наблюдала за тобой, Зойсайт. Встань.

Он кивнул и поднялся на ноги. В теле не было ни усталости, ни боли. Даже оцарапанная щека не саднила, и ужасная догадка полоснула его не хуже розовых шипов.

— Королева Селена, я умер?

Она кивнула, опустила голову и побрела вперед, легко обходя крупные куски стен, расколотые надвое колонны и осколки прекрасных скульптур. Зойсайт двинулся за ней.

— Королева Селена, у меня столько вопросов, — произнес он, и его голос прозвучал особенно гулко.

— У нас впереди целая вечность, генерал, — с печальной улыбкой произнесла она.

— Почему я переродился?

— Когда Темное Королевство напало на Луну, я отправила всех, кого любила — моих верных подданных, защитников Луны, мою дочь и ее друзей — в безопасное будущее. Видимо, душа принцессы Меркурия никак не могла отпустить тебя, а потому увлекла за собой.

Зойсайт кивнул. Он и сам подозревал, что дело в чем-то подобном, но ему нужно было подтверждение.

— И нам было суждено снова встретиться?

— Как и принцессе Серенити с Эндимионом, — королева мягко улыбнулась. — Я отправила вас в будущее не просто так, а с условием, что вы будете счастливы. Ты был счастлив, Зойсайт?

— Вы говорили, что наблюдали за мной, — он нахмурился. — Тогда вы и так прекрасно знаете, как я страдал. Без родителей, с бабушкой, которая мной не интересовалась, без друзей.

— А незадолго до пробуждения? — она склонила голову набок.

— Нет, — отрезал он.

— Прислушайся к себе, — Селена словно задумала посмеяться над ним.

Зойсайт остановился и прикрыл глаза. Под веками вспыхнул образ Ами Мизуно, сидящей в парке у пруда. Теплый ветерок колышет ее короткие волосы, и Зойсайт ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится их причудливый синеватый отлив.

Ами в его мыслях держала над ним зонт и смотрела с добротой.

— Вы и сами засиживаетесь допоздна, господин Зойсайт, — она смущенно улыбалась.

Он вспомнил, как часто билось сердце, когда пальцы набирали ее номер телефона. И как щемило в груди, когда он получил отказ. И как внутри что-то сломалось, лопнула невидимая струна, когда оказалось, что придется срочно уехать.

Королева уже ушла довольно далеко, и Зойсайту пришлось бежать за ней.

— Королева! — воскликнул он, и Селена остановилась.

— Ты был счастлив, Зойсайт?

— Да. Да, я был счастлив, — выпалил он и перевел дыхание.

— А потом ты поддался тьме. Мое заклинание — не твое проклятие и никогда им не было. Твое проклятие — это твое решение служить Тьме. Почему ты не рассказал воинам всю правду? Почему не попросил о помощи?

Если бы только она знала, как часто он сам задавал себе этот вопрос. И ответа на него не было.

— Почему ты не пошел к Такседо Маску? Вы ведь дружили с ним. До пробуждения.

На этот вопрос у Зойсайта тоже не было ответа.

— Старик в лавке предсказаний, — вспомнил вдруг он. — Там, на Земле, я зашел в лавку предсказаний. Старик говорил, что я не успокоюсь, пока не исправлю свою ошибку.

— Потому-то я и сказала, что у нас с тобой целая вечность на разговоры, — грустно произнесла королева. — Подумай, как тебе стоило исправить ошибку.

— Я должен был признаться в своих чувствах принцессе Меркурия. Я ведь полюбил ее тогда, в Серебряном Тысячелетии. Я думал, что играю, и не заметил, как игра стала правдой.

— И поэтому, оказавшись с ней в одном мире... — Селена улыбнулась.

— Я попытался подружиться с ней. Но она оттолкнула меня. Она была еще слишком мала для отношений с мужчиной, а я переродился на несколько лет раньше нее.

— Говорят, любовь терпелива, — туманно ответила Селена и снова зашагала по каменному крошеву, которое в незапамятные времена было мраморной дорожкой.

Некоторое время они брели в молчании.

— Селена, я давно хотел спросить, — наконец, выдавил Зойсайт, — что за сила оказалась способна победить темную энергию? Что за энергия заключена в Серебряном Кристалле?

— Неужели ты до сих пор не понял? — она грустно улыбнулась. — Сила любви, Зойсайт. Ты ли не знаешь, как она могущественна?

Зойсайт промолчал.

— Только сила любви может победить тьму.

Он о многом хотел бы спросить. Например, почему Меркурий не простила его, если так сильно любила. Или почему ее любовь не уберегла его от тьмы. Но он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, ничего не знающим ребенком, когда королева Селена смотрела на него вот так.

— Зойсайт, — мягко произнесла она, но закончить свою мысль не успела. В небе над Луной вспыхнул яркий свет, а затем прогремел взрыв.

— Что это? Здесь раньше случалось такое? — взволновано спросил Зойсайт.

— Никогда ранее, — произнесла королева и стала стремительно уменьшаться в размерах, а вокруг нее замерцала защитная сфера. Она вздрогнула и поплыла туда, откуда раздался взрыв.

— Королева Селена, подождите, это может быть опасно! — воскликнул Зойсайт, напрочь забыв о том, что они оба уже мертвы, выхватил из ножен клинок и бросился за ней.

Он выскочил из-за каменной глыбы, но увидев всех пятерых сейлор воинов, спрятался за поваленную колонну и затаился, с тоской глядя на Сейлор Меркурий. Селена показывала им воспоминания о Серебряном Тысячелетии, и девочки, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за образами принцессы Серенити и принца Эндимиона, а у Зойсайта защемило в сердце.

«Вспоминает ли сейчас Меркурий о наших вечерах или же увлечена историей подруги?» — подумал он, и сам невольно залюбовался пейзажами Серебряного Тысячелетия, что мелькали над головой у Селены. Волна воспоминаний захлестнула его настолько сильно, что он вздрогнул, когда королева тронула его за плечо.

— Почему ты не вышел к ним? Почему не поговорил с принцессой Меркурия?

— Мы в последнее время были врагами, и, думаю, она не была бы рада меня видеть. Но скажите мне, королева, она ведь жива?

— Да. С девочками все в порядке. Кунсайт отправил их в многомерный хаос, и им повезло, что они попали именно сюда. Видимо, Серебряный Кристалл в лунном жезле потянуло на родину.

— И где они сейчас?

— В точке «Д». Это на Северном полюсе Земли.

— Но там же ужасно холодно! Что они вообще там забыли?

— Ищут вход в Темное Королевство. И, похоже, близки к цели.

Зойсайт вздохнул.

— Я мог с ней объясниться. Я упустил последний шанс. Или нет?

Королева Селена посмотрела на него с улыбкой, и Зойсайт упал на одно колено, склонив голову.

— Милостивая королева, прошу вас, дайте мне шанс.

— Зойсайт, — Селена мягко коснулась рукой его макушки. — У меня осталось совсем немного лунной энергии. След Серебряного Кристалла. Я могу отправить тебя к Сейлор Меркурий. Но при одном условии.

— Королева, я готов на все что угодно, — выпалил Зойсайт.

— Посмотри мне в глаза и пообещай, что объяснишься с ней. У тебя будет лишь два часа. Если ты окончишь это дело, твоя душа найдет покой. Если же нет, ты вернешься сюда. Навечно.

Условия Селены походили скорее на дружеские советы. Зойсайт поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Клянусь.

— Тогда вперед, — она положила и вторую ладонь ему на макушку, и он почувствовал, как мягкое, ласковое тепло окутало его.

***

После тепла Лунной Энергии арктический холод ощущался особенно остро. Зойсайт поежился, закутался поплотнее в плащ и осмотрелся.

Она стояла неподалеку, буквально в десяти шагах, и, казалось, совершенно не мерзла в тонкой боевой форме.

— Ами, — тихо произнес Зойсайт. Она обернулась — и тут же встала в боевую стойку.

— Зойсайт. Я думала, ты мертв.

Она приготовилась к удару, и пришлось раскинуть руки в стороны, чтобы показать ей нежелание сражаться.

— Я был мертв, Ами. Но королева Селена дала мне еще один шанс. У меня есть одно дело, которое я должен завершить. Ты вспомнила, что случилось в Серебряном Тысячелетии. Я знаю, ты вспомнила.

— И мне стыдно, что я так ошиблась в тебе. Дважды ошиблась. Что в том времени, что в этом я полюбила не того человека.

Зойсайт открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но боковым зрением выхватил слабую рябь в воздухе.

— Осторожно! — он метнулся вперед, отталкивая Ами себе за спину.

В воздухе перед ними возникла фигура Рио, подвешенная за руки.

— Они думают, со мной этот фокус тоже сработает, — насмешливо произнесла Ами. Зойсайт обернулся и увидел, что она пристально рассматривает фигуру через очки.

— Фокус?

— Они показали Сейлор Мун образ Такседо Маска, и она тут же бросилась в бой. Так и есть, это иллюзия.

— А если бы тебе показали меня?

— Отвечу, если поможешь мне победить этих Демонических Дев. Осталось всего трое.

Образ Рио растаял, и вместо него затрепетали крыльями трое демонов.

Зойсайт даже не успел ничего сказать, хотя он и не знал ничего толком — Демонические Девы подчинялись напрямую королеве Берилл.

Ревущий поток огня вырвался из-под снега и хлынул на них с Ами. Зойсайт метнулся к ней, но она опередила его, обрушив на пламя свой дождь, потушив огонь и тут же заморозив воду. Пылающая волна за какие-то несколько мгновений превратилась в черную глыбу льда.

— Демонические Девы считаются мастерами иллюзии. Пожалуй, это главное, что мы должны знать.

— Да, я согласна, — Ами кивнула.

Огненный шар с грохотом катился прямо на них, и она снова надела очки.

— Это действительно иллюзия, вот только жар от нее такой же, как от материального объекта, — заключила она. — Что ж, я вижу только один выход.

Ами развела руки, и перед ней стал закручиваться мерцающий шар.

— Я пойду с тобой, — выдохнул Зойсайт и встал рядом.

— Тогда задержи дыхание.

Он глубоко вдохнул обжигающе холодный воздух, и огромная водяная сфера поглотила его. А в следующий миг огненный шар столкнулся с ними.

Ами плыла в воде, потрясающе красивая и невероятно хрупкая. Зойсайт почувствовал, как гулко колотится сердце у него в груди.

— Этот камень у нее во лбу — источник энергии для иллюзий, — даже сейчас Ами рассматривала Демонических Дев через очки, а ее пальцы крепко сжимали микрокомпьютер. — Если разбить его…

Договорить она не успела. Цепкие щупальца одной из Демонических Дев пробили водяной шар и обвили тугими кольцами тело Сейлор Меркурий. В следующий миг они обхватили и Зойсайта за пояс, выкачивая из тела все силы, выдавливая из легких воздух. Зойсайт услышал, как трещат ребра — его собственные или же ребра Ами, было не разобрать. Она взвизгнула и безвольно обмякла в удушающих объятиях Демонической Девы. А та смеялась ей в лицо.

«Дважды я погубил тебя, Ами. В третий раз я не позволю тебе страдать», — подумал Зойсайт и потянулся к ней из последних сил, стремясь прикоснуться пальцами к ее запястью.

«Раз-два-три», — заплясали перед глазами цветные пятна. Воздух в легких заканчивался.

«Раз-два-три», — толчками выходила энергия из тела Зойсайта, вливаясь в тело Сейлор Меркурий, давая ей шанс.

«Раз-два-три», — задрожали ее ресницы. Он увидел, как шевельнулись ее губы, бормоча то ли проклятие, то ли благодарность, а затем Ами нанесла удар.

Уголок микрокомпьютера ударил четко в центр камня во лбу Демонической Девы. Та взвыла от боли, и иллюзия развеялась.

Посреди снежной пустыни вырос ледовый цветок, и Ами с Зойсайтом рухнули на его лепесток.

— Принцесса Меркурия, — пробормотал Зойсайт, щурясь, чтобы разглядеть ее. — Ты обещала.

Его пальцы все еще сжимали ее запястье.

— Зачем Селена вернула тебя? — слова и ей давались с трудом.

— Я должен был сказать это еще в Серебряном Тысячелетии. Я люблю тебя, принцесса Меркурия.

«Раз-два-три», — снежинки вальсировали, опускаясь вниз.

— И я люблю тебя, генерал Зойсайт.

— Принцесса Меркурия, — собрав в кулак последние силы, он поднес ее руку к губам и поцеловал. В следующий миг его пальцы разжались, все тело обмякло, а глаза опустели. Жизнь, дарованная повторно, покинула его тело.

— Генерал Зойсайт, — одними губами произнесла Сейлор Меркурий и прикрыла глаза, позволяя смерти взять верх.

Над ледяной пустыней прокатился вопль Сейлор Мун, полный боли.


	4. Эпилог

— Ты был таким храбрым, генерал Зойсайт, — королева Селена мягко коснулась его плеча. — И ты, Меркурий, мое дорогое дитя. Вы оба заслужили покой.

Все трое подняли головы и посмотрели на черную от засилья Темных Сил Землю.

— Это была ваша последняя битва.

— Но как же Земля? — с грустью спросила Ами, и Зойсайт обнял ее за плечи.

— Теперь наш дом здесь, — мягко начал он, но осекся. — А это что такое?

— Доченька... — королева прижала руку ко рту. — Сейлор Мун. Моя дорогая принцесса Серенити. Она выпустила энергию Серебряного Кристалла, чтобы раз и навсегда победить Темное Королевство.

— Значит, все было не напрасно, — принцесса Меркурия улыбнулась и тут же с удивлением посмотрела на свои руки. На ее коже плясали цветные искры.

— Твоя история еще не закончена, — Селена усмехнулась. — Заклятие, которое применила Сейлор Мун, излечит ваши тела и вернет их к жизни. Вот только вы ничего не будете помнить. Ты возвращаешься на Землю, Ами.

— Нет! — она вцепилась в руку Зойсайта. — Я не могу оставить тебя здесь.

— Я не заслужил такого счастья, моя дорогая принцесса, — Зойсайт прижал ее к себе. — И я, кажется, уже воскресал чаще, чем мне положено.

— Заклинание принцессы Серенити не вызвало Зойсайта к жизни, потому что она не думала о нем, — королева посмотрела в небо и поправила волосы. — Но мое слово имеет куда больше веса. Поэтому я разрешаю тебе, Зойсайт, воскреснуть еще раз. Но только при одном условии.

Зойсайт прикрыл глаза, репетируя кивок.

— Найдите друг друга.

— Обещаю, — прошептал он и увидел, как по руке пробежала искра.

Слепящий белый свет поглотил Ами Мизуно, и Зойсайт почувствовал тепло, разливающееся по телу.

— Спасибо, королева Селена. Я найду ее. Клянусь.

Яркий белый свет вспыхнул у него под веками.

***

Ключ в замке повернулся с тихим щелчком. Зойсайт пересек площадку и вызвал лифт. Утром он проснулся с осознанием того, что надо что-то менять. В конце концов, все молодые люди его возраста чем-то занимались, а родительское наследство было не бесконечно. Он прижал к груди тонкую папку с документами и шагнул в кабину.

На седьмом этаж лифт остановился, впуская внутрь совсем юную девушку, которая увлеченно читала.

— Осторожно, — с улыбкой произнес Зойсайт. — Не стоит читать на ходу, а то споткнешься и упадешь.

— Простите, — она оторвалась от книги и смущенно посмотрела на него. — Просто у меня сегодня экзамен по английскому. Я хочу получить хорошую оценку.

— Понимаю тебя. У меня тоже важный день. Еду подавать документы в университет.

— Это здорово! — она просияла. — Я тоже когда-нибудь обязательно поступлю в университет.

— Конечно, — он кивнул и улыбнулся. Девушка чуть смутилась и опустила взгляд в пол.

— Зойсайт.

Она вздрогнула и подняла голову.

— Ами.

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны.

— Удачи на экзамене, Ами.

Она выскочила на площадку, но все же обернулась и выпалила:

— И вам удачи в университете, господин Зойсайт.

Он рассмеялся, глядя как она торопливо шагает прочь. За окном светило солнце. День обещал быть замечательным.


End file.
